The Contract
by Zoeyz
Summary: Anna asks Elsa to sign a contract that requires them to spend time with each other. Promises of fluff and drama with loosely tied Christmas oriented drabbles. [Not Elsanna]
1. Tea

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Frozen_

* * *

The Contract

Tea

Several knocks resounded through the small office followed by Anna's voice.

"Elsa?"

What could it be now?

This was about the fourth intrusion today while the Queen sat buried behind papers. She had enough work to get done without Anna bursting in every half hour or so. Documents had to be signed, trade agreements had to be made, and laws had to be passed or revoked all decided by the Queen. Resting her head on fingers, Elsa felt the pulsating headache that came with the privileges as ruler of Arendelle. Hearing another knock come from the door, Elsa reached her breaking point.

She could say no.

She could tell Anna to go away.

But Elsa knew that she did not have it in her to shut Anna out like this. Not again.

"Come in," the phrase still sounded foreign to Elsa.

The Queen's frustrations melted upon seeing Anna, remembering everything her sister has done for her. She climbed a mountain, faced a snow beast, sacrificed herself, and even believed in Elsa when she did not even believe herself. There was no question that Anna loved her sister dearly, and Elsa loved her immensely as well.

The princess held something behind her back, but frowned when she noticed Elsa's posture.

"Is this a bad time?" Anna asked.

"No," Elsa straightened in her chair, placing her hands in her lap. "No, I just have a slight headache."

"Would you like to make some tea?"

"That would be perfect." Elsa smiled as she stood and walked over to Anna. She cocked her head over her sister's shoulder to see what was behind Anna's back. "So what do you have there?

"First and foremost, we have a problem within the kingdom." Anna walked backwards out of Elsa's office, beckoning for the Queen to follow. Elsa rolled her eyes before walking out as well with her long gown trailing behind her.

"The problem being?"

"We don't see each other enough."

"We do too."

"No we don't. You spend at least three-fourths of your day in that stuffy office. I only get to see you for breakfast, rarely at lunch, and sometimes during or after dinner when you don't go to bed immediately."

"I'm sorry, Anna, but I do have duties to this kingdom as the Queen." Elsa folded her arms in front of her chest.

Anna paused. "So I come second?"

"No, you are definitely my first priority." Elsa admitted, "but I am still trying to figure out how to balance being the Queen and your sister at the same time. I'm out of practice."

"That's why I came up with this." Anna brought a piece of paper out from behind her back. Elsa took the document and read at the top of the page 'The Sister Contract'.

"You must be joking." Elsa shook her head as she skimmed through it.

"Nope! It's legal too. The Arendelle approval stamp is in the bottom left corner and the local judge has reviewed it also. It's official documentation." Anna said smugly.

"Percy read through this? I don't believe you." But as Elsa read the document, there was a line marked 'judge's authorization' where he left his signature. That surprised Elsa, but she scanned the document further and noticed the golden crest of Arendelle, a three petaled flower, inked to the left of the judge's signature. "So how did you sneak in to my office to get this stamped?" Elsa arched one of her delicate yet also dangerous eyebrows.

Anna knew Elsa caught her. "Well, you see, I may or may not have gone in there with the help of a certain snowman who may or may not be able to talk and unlock doors." Anna opened her mouth to say something else, but she caught her foot on the bottom hem of her dress and tumbled backwards to the ground.

"Oomf," Anna grunted.

Elsa suppressed a laugh by covering her mouth; but as she offered a hand to the clumsy princess, she could not fight the smile that played at her lips.

"Karma," Elsa said while grabbing Anna's hand. The princess squinted her eyes in return before springing up with the help of her sister.

"So what do you think?" Anna asked.

"Well, like all good documentation, it is best reviewed over a cup of tea." Elsa looped arms with Anna as she groaned impatiently, yet still made her way towards the kitchen. Once seated at the kitchen table, Elsa noticed that her headache had subsided and it wasn't from a cup of tea, for that was still brewing on the stove.

"I cannot believe you actually had this typed up. But before I consider signing it," Elsa began, "I would like to clarify a few things."

Anna nodded, waiting for her sisters questions.

"If I sign this, we are required to spend time with each other every day? For thirty days?"

"Yes."

"Why thirty?

"We need bonding time, however, I figure thirty days is long enough until we start doing things naturally with each other." Anna explained.

"I don't understand. Don't we do things 'naturally' now?" Elsa asked.

"Hardly," Anna answered frankly.

"What if I have meetings with prestigious individuals or a situation commands my attention?"

"Make time," Anna folded her arms. "Besides, who is more prestigious than I?"

"I can think of several."

"Name five!"

Elsa raised one of her slender fingers. "Ari Rehn, the Prime Minister from of Finland, Viktor Hartwig, President of Germany, Tonia Aldelmira, Queen Consort of Spain, and Patrick Uasal, a respected Irish dignitary."

"That was only four."

"Oh, you're right," Elsa clapped her hands together. "And Sven."

Anna clicked her tongue, squinting her eyes at her sister for the second time that day. "He's only a reindeer."

"Yes, but not just any reindeer. He also belongs to the duo of 'Arendelle's official Ice Master and Deliverer'."

"That's not a thing."

"Of course it is! I made it so."

Anna let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back in her chair. "You're getting us sidetracked. Do you want to do this with me or not Elsa?"

The Queen realized that even her sister's patience can be strained. Obviously this document meant a great deal to her, but the only issue for Elsa was truly finding the time to spend with Anna. What if they ran out of things to do within the next thirty days?

"How do you suggest we stay preoccupied?" Elsa sincerely asked.

"Well, I'll decide what we do one day and you pick the next." Anna explained. "Between you and me, the possibilities are endless!"

"Okay," Elsa nodded her head. She actually liked the idea of spending time with her sister, yet what was the catch? "What happens if one of us breaks the contract?"

"If you break this contract Elsa, it means chocolate is no longer allowed in this castle."

The Queen's jaw dropped, but she gathered herself quickly. "Now I know you're joking!"

Anna shook her head. "It's in there, and this is serious stuff. The grounds of Arendelle castle will be cleared of chocolate if either of us break this contract. So, will you sign it?"

Elsa pretended to consider her options, enjoying how Anna's impatience grew. The princess's fingers drummed against the table and she rested her head in the palm of her hand, giving Elsa a glare. Gerda walked over with the tea, and Elsa made a point to pour a cup before anything else was said. Anna groaned in frustration as the Queen slowly brought a cup to her lips, had a sip, then set it back down.

Elsa sighed contently before nodding her head.

"Okay, I'll sign it." She said with a smile.

"Really?" A huge grin replaced Anna's glare.

"On one condition."

"What?"

"I get to decide what we do first."

"Deal!" Radiating with enthusiasm, Anna jumped from her chair.

"Gerda, would you fetch me some ink and a pen?" Elsa asked.

"Certainly, your Majesty," Gerda left the room and came back with the writing utensil and a glass container filled with the black liquid. She set it beside the Queen as Anna thrust the paper in front of her. Elsa signed and dated the document in her neat penmanship and Anna hastily signed it as well.

"When do we start?" The Queen asked.

"Right now!" Anna sprang up from the table and dashed out of the room. She popped her head back in the kitchen when she noticed that Elsa wasn't following her. "Are you coming?"

"I need to finish my tea, Anna." The Queen stated simply.

Anna groaned from the doorway, and Elsa giggled as she brought the cup to her lips.

* * *

**A/N:** _I wanted to hop on the bandwagon and make a couple of one-shots between Elsa and Anna because they're so much fun! I'll try to update this every day or two, and I believe it'll be more Christmas oriented because 'tis the season'. I promise the next chapter will be a lot more interesting than this one._


	2. Chess

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Frozen_

* * *

The Contract

Chess

Anna looked down through half lidded eyes at the chess board placed between her and her sister. Elsa chose chess as the first activity they do under the sister contract. The Queen's decision had been very anticlimactic and voicing it caused Anna's enthusiasm to leave her like air escaping from a balloon. They just started playing, yet Anna's lack of interest gave the room a humdrum atmosphere. And it's not that she did not enjoy doing something with Elsa, it's just she expected more from her older sister; something more invigorating. However, Anna assumed that a game of chess would seem interesting to a girl who isolated herself in a room for so many years.

"Anna,"

The princess swiveled her head away from the window and looked back towards her sister.

"It's your turn." Elsa said.

"Oh," she had not paid attention, otherwise the girl would have realized she was in checkmate. Elsa watched her and sighed when Anna remained oblivious by moving a pawn instead of taking her king out of harms way.

"This is boring you, isn't it?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, no! Of course not!" Anna's fake enthusiasm didn't convince the Queen in the slightest.

"I'm sorry," Elsa apologized.

"No, no, no," Anna stammered. "It's not you, it's me. I just expected more from you, well no. That came out wrong. I meant I thought you would pick something more interesting to do..."

Elsa's face reflected how the comment stung her, and the princess hung her head.

_Way to go Anna, you blew it! Now she'll never want to spend time with you._

"I'll have to redeem myself," voiced Elsa. She stood and walked over to the window, looking out to the courtyard.

"Come again?" Anna asked.

"I cannot allow my younger sister to think that I am boring."

"I don't think you're boring, I just think-,"

Elsa raised her hand to silence the prattling girl. "Come with me."

Anna bit her lip nervously before following after her sister who already departed from the room. Elsa led the princess to the courtyard and surveyed the area intently. Anna was about to ask what they were doing outside, but Elsa let out a breath followed by a look of serious concentration that quieted the girl before she could muster the question.

The Queen's icy heel rose in the air before colliding against the cobbled stone. Ice spread out in every direction from where her foot touched the ground, but instead of covering the courtyard, it made a large square about the size of the ballroom. Next, Elsa's hand rose in the air before it slashed once vertically then horizontally. Even lines carved through the icy platform, making squares all around. Anna gasped when she realized that she was standing on what resembled a checkerboard. Elsa brought both hands to her side, palms facing up, and with a great force lifted them towards the sky. A blue light illuminated the board as icy chess figures arose from their appropriate squares.

Anna's jaw dropped as Elsa turned to her expectantly.

"What do you think?" The Queen questioned.

"Oh, Elsa! It's beautiful. Simply gorgeous," Anna awed at the detail in the sculptures.

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it. You have no idea how impressed I am right now! Let's start playing." Anna took off toward one side, but Elsa stopped her.

"Hold on," the Queen said. "You're actually going to play."

Anna raised an eyebrow, not understanding what her sister was getting at. Of course she was going to play. Why would she not?

Elsa raised her hand to the side that Anna chose and flicked her palm in the air like she was swatting a fly. The queen on Anna's side suddenly disintegrated into snowflakes, leaving an open space.

Anna pointed at herself with wide eyes. "Like I—me play? In an actual, live game of chess?"

Elsa giggled and nodded her head. Anna let out a squeal of delight as she hurriedly skidded to her spot on the chessboard. Elsa faced her sister the whole time as she retreated to her side, gliding across the ice like if she were a ghost. Anna watched her and shivered slightly when the Queen finally came to a stop, finding it eerie how Elsa was capable of such magic.

However, before it was decided would go first, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven clamored through the gates.

"Delivery," Kristoff announced. "I figured you guys would enjoy some ice..."

He grew quiet as he stared at the ice sculptures in front of him, amazed by their beauty. Kristoff about cried, but decided he would do that after examining them further.

"Why do you even employ me?" He wondered aloud.

"Oooh, ice friends!" Olaf exclaimed as he bounded towards the chessboard. Sven trotted to his stable, not phased by the magic in the courtyard. The reindeer's top concern was the unlimited supply of carrots in his trough rather than what Kristoff was drooling over.

"You're just in time!" Anna grabbed Kristoff's arm and guided him towards her side of the chessboard. "You can play with Elsa and I. That's okay, right?"

"Of course, except Olaf gets to play as my king." Elsa stated. "I assume Kristoff will be yours?"

Anna nodded her head and placed the mountain man in the now empty space. Kristoff tried not to let it show that he was disappointed by the disintegration of the king sculpture, but at least he was surrounded by other ice wonders.

Olaf giggled and danced as he joined Elsa's side.

"I like to consider myself a chess expert." He said.

"Have you ever played before?" Elsa questioned.

"Nope!"

"Alright, well just go where I instruct you to. Okay?" Elsa looked to Anna. "I'll go first since we're the white side."

"Says who?" Anna looked at the all the chess pieces and noticed they were all exactly alike until the sculptures on Elsa's side began to glow. With a bright flash of light, white iced pieces stood in front of Anna.

"Cheater!" The princess called. "And show off!"

Anna grumbled as a smug grin grew across Elsa's face.

"Pawn to space C-four," the Queen began. The ice sculpture did as Elsa commanded, sliding across the board to the desired location.

"Knight to C-six." Anna countered. Though Anna did not have the gift to move ice, Elsa moved them for her.

"Pawn to B-three."

"Knight to E-five."

"Bishop to B-two."

The game would not last long. Anna relied on impulses rather than thinking through her decisions which hastily left her without many pieces. The princess only managed to possess two of Elsa's pawns where as the Queen striked without mercy. Anna was left with only a rook, two pawns, herself, and Kristoff. The mountain man constantly reminded Anna how these sculptures were pieces of art and in order for her to win, she needed to preserve and protect their existence.

"Be quiet," Anna hissed. "I'm concentrating."

"Clearly," he mumbled while crossing his broad arms. The princess shot him a glare.

"I'm just going to tune you out."

Gerda, Kai, and some of the other servants had stopped to watch the chess match. Even a few of the townspeople had poked through the gates. Not only did Anna believe that this was going to be a humiliating loss, but the castle staff and the townspeople are also here to witness it. Kristoff will probably never let her live it down, so Anna was actually 'concentrating' in order to not make the loss as bad.

Elsa watched her from afar, noticing the crinkle in Anna's forehead. The Queen felt bad for placing her younger sister in this position, but she assumed Anna had played some chess. However, she could see where Anna avoided the game like the plague during her childhood; she was very easily distracted and chess probably did not hold her interest.

The Queen thought back to when she first started playing, a time before there were secrets. On rare occasions, Papa would allow her to stay up with him and enjoy a rousing game of chess. Some nights he would let her win and other nights he would take out every piece she had within two minutes. After the 'incident', however, it was hard for Elsa to touch the pieces without freezing them, even with the gloves on. "Perhaps another time," Papa offered. Elsa then created her own chess set out of ice; it was not as grand as the one in the courtyard. In fact, it was small and pieces were fashioned with haste, giving them a crude appearance. Elsa use to practice by herself every night until Papa gradually lost interest. 'Another time' became 'not today', and Elsa would retreat back to her room with tears in her eyes.

One of the few times Elsa dared to go in Anna's room was after her father had disappointed the little girl yet again. Elsa slinked into the bedroom, remaining far away at first, but gradually crept closer to her sleeping sister like the girl possessed a gravitational pull.

"I know you would play with me." Elsa half whispered and half sighed.

But just as Anna began to stir, Elsa was out of the room and behind a closed, white door.

"-move."

"Pardon?" Elsa blinked, coming back from her nostalgic break.

"It's your move, and check." Anna said.

The Queen looked over to Olaf who had not left his space the entire game. He was in the path of Anna's rook, so Elsa commanded that the snowman switch spots with the Queen's own rook.

"Pardon me," he giggled while sliding pass the chess piece.

Anna then moved her rook out of the line of fire before sighing.

"Giving up?" Elsa asked.

"Never!" Hollered the princess.

The Queen proceeded to let Anna move a few more times until she pounced. Kristoff swallowed as Elsa slid in front of him. A rook prevented him from retreating back a space, and he could not remove Elsa from the game either because the white knight protected her. The only thing Anna could do was take out said knight, but that would still leave Kristoff in danger.

"Check and mate," Elsa called.

With a groan of defeat, Anna hung her head. The townspeople and staff clapped at the Queen's victory. She bowed to their applause before letting the board and remaining pieces to disintegrate into snowflakes. Elsa was about to go apologize to Anna until she felt the girl collide with her. The princess embraced Elsa with a tight hug, leaving the Queen slightly confused.

"That was fun!" Anna exclaimed. "Good game! I will have to practice, so I can beat you one of these days."

Elsa placed one hand on Anna's back and the other behind her head. "Perhaps another time then?"

"For sure!" Anna affirmed.

Elsa, unlike her father, would be sure to hold Anna to that.


	3. Among Doors, Favorites, and Stupors

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Frozen_

* * *

The Contract

Among Doors, Favorites, and Stupors

With all the excitement from the day, it was only fitting that Anna found herself awake past midnight, wide-eyed from a nightmare. It was an odd trigger, but one nonetheless. When Anna went to bed with her mind buzzing over this and that, nightmares were sure to follow. She awoke with shallow breaths, but they grew deeper as she tried to calm herself and dismiss the horrible thoughts. Anna dreamt she had gone to Elsa's door and knocked, but Elsa did not answer. When she knocked again, Elsa told her to go away. Anna would try to knock a third time, but a wall of ice encased the door with pointed shards in every direction. Then Anna would sit down and cry, begging to be let in.

Elsa would continue to ignore her cries and her pleading.

It was the one nightmare that Anna loathed the most.

And it was, unfortunately, a reoccurring one. Ever since Elsa first shut her out, she remembers having a dream much like this; however, the ice encased door was a new detail.

Anna shuddered, closed her eyes, and quickly opened them again, not wanting to see it play again behind shut eyelids.

"It's not real. It's not real." Anna whispered to herself. "She'll let me in."

The princess swiftly rose from the bed and walked towards the door, opening it. The hallway was dark and swallowed her figure as she entered the corridor. She could walk this path with her eyes closed, so it did not matter that she could not make out much in the hallway. However, as she turned the corner, the girl's confidence drained before she even made it to her sister's door. Shadows clawed at every available space in the hall. From the three large, triangular windows, light cut through the dark at an angle because of where the moon positioned itself in the sky. One shaft of light bathed Elsa's door, causing chills to run down Anna's spine.

It held an uncanny resemblance to her dream.

Her feet carried her to the door, she raised a shaking hand, and her breath halted.

Anna's knuckles gave a rhythmic knock against the white wood.

Silence.

The princess let out a breath and knocked again.

This time the silence started off soft, but crescendoed to great volumes in her ears; it was piercing. It was the kind of silence that desired one to turn around just to see that no one was there. It was a silence that mocked as one waits for even the slightest bit of ruckus to be heard, and Anna waited. She waited as long as suitably possible before she let her hand commence with the third knock.

Anna flinched away from the door, closing her eyes.

However, when she opened them, she observed that the door wasn't covered in ice.

"Elsa," Anna called for her sister. "Elsa, please."

No answer.

In fact, the white door became more and more familiar to Anna with every passing second.

"No, Elsa, please open the door!" She cried frantically.

"Anna?"

Upon hearing her name called, the princess turned sharply to see the Queen rushing down the hallway with a haze of a blue aurora illuminating her path. Elsa relinquished her magic and rushed over to her younger sister to asses what was wrong. Her searching eyes didn't find scrapes, bruises, or foul play of any sort. Regardless, Elsa began wiping the tears off Anna's cheeks.

Anna did not even realize she started crying.

A sense of relief captured Anna when she saw Elsa. Her sister grabbed her hands and looked over the troubled girl intently. Anna hiccuped and turned away suddenly. Blush burned her cheeks as she realize that she just made a fool of herself. She got worked up over nothing, convincing herself of a terror that wasn't even real.

"Anna, dear, what on earth is wrong?" Elsa's face held nothing but concern; however, her eyes were dazed with both terror and worry.

Anna hiccuped a second time before forcing a smile on her face. "Nothing, I was just being silly. I'm sorry, Elsa."

"Do not apologize when there is nothing to be sorry for. Do not lie when there is truth to be said. At least do not lie to me," Elsa clarified. "Anna, look at me please."

It took the princes a moment, but eventually her eyes rose to meet her sister's gaze.

"What happened?"

"I had a nightmare," she explained. Anna felt like she were six again, reporting to her mother about yet another dream where Elsa shut her out.

"About?"

Anna remained a mute. The words were there, but the girl could not find the strength to say them as her eyes drifted towards the door.

Elsa followed her gaze and realization blanketed over her. "Oh, Anna."

Elsa brought her sister into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," the Queen apologized.

"Do not apologize when there is nothing to be sorry for." Anna mumbled into her shoulder.

Elsa pulled back to look at Anna. "There is everything to be sorry for. I could apologize to you everyday for the rest of my life, but it wouldn't change a thing. I could build you an army of snowman, but it wouldn't make up for all the times I shut you out."

"I understand why you did it though," Anna blurted. "I mean, I spent days trying to figure out why you didn't like me, wondering if it was something I did or said. I was so relieved to figure out that you didn't actually hate me. I-,"

"You thought I hated you?" Elsa's asked, her voice shook and sounded an octave higher than usual. "Oh, Anna, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel-,"

"Please, Elsa. You don't need to apologize."

The Queen's eyebrows knitted together, her mouth slightly gaping. "I don't understand."

"Can I just say something crazy? I mean, honest?" Anna took a step back, yet still held Elsa's hands. "It doesn't matter that you apologize to me. Wait, no. I mean, it does and I appreciate it. I really do, but at the end of the day, they're only words. A week from now I may remember this conversation, but a year? I will have probably forgotten the words by then."

"Anna, I am still lost."

"What I mean is..." Anna rattled her brain, looking for the correct words to say. "Oh! Do you remember what Mama's opinion of love is? She said that love is an action. You can say how much you love someone, but it's better to show them instead. I know you're sorry because I hear it every time something from our childhood is brought up. However, you stand here, consoling me form a nightmare. Being with me shows that you care. Consoling me means that you're sorry. Does that make sense?"

"Kind of. I believe I'm starting to grasp the concept," Elsa said slowly. "But I'm still confused on one detail."

"Yes?"

"When did this go from me consoling you to you giving me a crash course on love and apologies?" A smirk formed on Elsa's lips as Anna let out a much needed laugh, letting go of her sister's hands to conceal her mouth.

"Oops! Suppose we got distracted," Anna's fit of giggles subsided and she sighed. "I should let you get to bed. What time is it anyway?" Anna asked, tucking back a rebellious strand of hair that had fallen out of the braid.

"It was almost one when I left my office." Elsa recalled.

"Why are you still up?" A horrified look crossed Anna's face.

"Queen's duties," Elsa answered frankly.

"Yikes, I can't even imagine. Again, I should probably let you go to bed though." Anna said quickly, turning to head back to her room.

"Anna, wait," Elsa grabbed her hand. "Please stay. I mean you're here and we're both awake. Would you like to stay for a bit? Besides I know just the thing to chase away a bad dream."

Anna's heart soared in her chest. "I mean if you really want me to, I'll stay!"

Elsa smiled. "Of course I do." She opened the door to her room and entered as Anna followed her, excited as ever.

Elsa went over to a portrait of the fjord hanging on her wall and removed it. Behind the picture was a fixed opening in the wall where she stuck in her hand in a withdrew a flat, black case with a keyhole. Anna drew up behind her sister to watch as a blue aurora circled in the air around Elsa's open palm. A gravitational force brought it to the center of her hand and with a flash of white, a key made of ice laid in her palm. She used it to unlock the case and gingerly opened it.

Anna gasped as an array of chocolates danced before her eyes.

"You wicked girl, Elsa!" Anna teased. "You have a secret stash of chocolates that you didn't even bother to mention to me?"

"You never asked." Elsa grinned, moving to sit on her bed. She set the chocolates down on top of the comforter and Anna flopped next to her.

"This really stings," Anna admitted, taking a chocolate. "I can't believe the secret you decide to reveal to me is that you have powers to command ice and snow but not that you have chocolate hidden in your room. Simply horrid of you."

Elsa brought a chocolate to her lips before shrugging her shoulders. "It was split decision, really. I knew I could not disclose both secrets to you, so I just picked one an ran with it. I guess I just went a little overboard and froze the whole kingdom."

"Maybe just a little bit."

Simultaneously, they both popped the rich sweets in their mouths before erupting into fits of giggles. Anna forgot her nightmare entirely and basked in the warmth that radiated from being with her sister. It was a warmth that invited in laughter and irremovable smiles. The kind of warmth that started in her chest and caused her body to feel alive with an infectious buzz.

"Do you feel it?" Anna asked suddenly.

"Feel what?"

"This," Anna paused, searching for the right word, "feeling? This wonderful feeling of-,"

"-joy?"

"Yes! Except I have felt joy before, yet this is like the best kind of joy. The best feeling ever. I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too," Elsa's smile faded from her lips as she recalled a conversation very familiar the one she was having now; however, she held her tongue and just gazed down at her sister. A moment of silence lasted between them as they stared at each other. Anna sobered from her happy high attitude as she sat up into a cross legged position on her sister's bed. A loose strand of hair mocked her vision, but before she could reach her hand up to move it out of the way, Elsa had guided the auburn lock behind Anna's ear.

"You need a haircut." Elsa pointed out.

"I'll get it done sometime before the Christmas Eve Ball," Anna tossed out the idea, not sounding like she would really commit to it. She brought her hand to her head though, looking at Elsa. "What? Is there something in my hair?"

"No," Elsa replied quietly. "Anna, there's one more secret I should probably tell you about."

"Go ahead," Anna nodded.

Elsa released a breath she had held and averted her eyes. "You actually knew that I had powers from the time you could conceive thoughts and ideas. It only became a secret to you when you were five."

"Why?" Anna asked. She did not sound accusing, nor hurt, just curious.

"We would play together on nights like these," Elsa smiled, reflective in thought. "One night you crept into my room, asking to build a snowman. I never could say no to you. That was the evening we first built Olaf. We skated and slid down small snow banks. After we slid down one of them, you landed in a smaller mound and began jumping from snow pile to snow pile that I made. You were going too fast for me to keep up, and finally you jumped from a mound so high that I thought you would surely hurt yourself. I lost my footing as I was casting a spell and it accidentally hit you in the temple."

Elsa glanced at Anna with pained eyes. "You wouldn't wake up and I was so scared. I called for Mama and Papa to come find us. Papa said he knew where we could take you to be cured, so we went up to the Valley of the Living Rock and the elder troll healed you. He said he could persuade your head," Elsa tapped Anna's temple lightly, "but he also explained that it was a lucky occurrence that I didn't strike your heart."

Elsa sighed, moving both hands to her lap. "I was so scared I was going to hurt you again, so I hid in my room. The streak in your hair was a constant reminder that I could not be around you. And I thought as long as I couldn't touch you with my magic, then no harm would come to you. It's ironic, almost, though sense and logic from a child is typically irrational. Papa didn't help either. He watched over me like a hawk. He kept me in line, yet forced me to believe that I needed to keep the storm inside when really I just need to let it go," Elsa finished softly as her hand opened and snow flakes jumped from her palm.

Elsa could see in Anna's eyes that she was processing a lot.

"Everything makes so much sense now." Anna declared. "I always wondered why Papa favored you and not me. I mean I really thought that we shared the same adventurous spirit."

Elsa smiled, appreciating that Anna was making light of a situation that could have drastically turned sour.

"That's okay though. You were definitely Mama's favorite. Anything you asked for, she gave you." Elsa recalled.

"I suppose that's true, but do you wish to know who I adored the most?" Anna asked.

"Who?"

"You."

A tender looked filled Elsa's eyes as she smiled. "It's ironic almost, but you were my favorite growing up as well and still are my favorite." Elsa opened her arms and Anna fell into them with ease. She held her sister tight as they embraced. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Elsa."

Anna had forgotten many things her sister had told her, but for the times when Elsa said 'I love you' first, she remembered those with clarity because Elsa always showed her how much she really did.

`*~.~*`

Gerda walked down the corridor, wondering where the royal sisters could possibly be when it was already half past eight. She expected that much from Anna, that was for certain, but Elsa too? The Queen typically was the second one up, with Gerda herself being the first to rise. The servant made her way to Anna's door, seeing that it was open and the princess was not lying on her bed.

"How odd," she mumbled to herself. Gerda walked down the hall, seeing that Elsa's door was slightly ajar. She quietly pushed it open, peaking inside. Sound asleep on the Queen's bed, both of the girls were facing towards the door. Anna's head rested on her sister's stomach, snoring soundlessly and drooling slightly with one arm bent at an angle and the other arm positioned somewhere under her. Elsa's head rested on a pillow, but sat in the crook of her elbow. At one point in the night she probably had her hand on Anna's head, but it had moved to grasp one of the princess's braids. A black case filled with wrappers and chocolate crumbs sat beside the two.

Gerda chuckled while closing the door and decided not to rouse the girls, understanding that they probably needed to sleep off their chocolate stupor anyway.

* * *

**A/N:** _This chapter was a bit of a doozy to write. I hope you all enjoyed it! And I really appreciate your feedback! Next chapter, ladies and gentlemen, we will be leaving the castle and Arendelle entirely. Get excited!_


	4. Something Beautiful

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen

* * *

The Contract

Something Beautiful

She looked out across the wide expanse of water in front of her. The sun was well in the sky by now, but not a cloud in sight challenged its brilliant and bright superiority. Anna believed it looked nice enough to go for a walk outside, however, she realized it was a good thing she brought her cape, drawing it in closer to shield from the bitter air.

Olaf accompanied her, chatting aimlessly about anything that caught his eye. Spending time with the snowman was easy, and frankly he was the only one around willing to venture with Anna on this bitter morning. Kristoff was spending time with his family while Elsa debated with Percy, the judge, over two court cases that arose soon after they awoke this morning. However, with the sheer bitter weather, it was hard for Anna to convince herself to stay on the walk, even though she needed it from the many sweet indulgences enjoyed last night.

"What's in the sky?" Olaf asked.

"Huh?" Anna brought her eyes down from the blue expanse above to the snowman beside her.

"You keep looking up. What's in the sky?" He repeated

"Well, it's not what is in the sky. It's what is not. I'm wondering when it will start snowing." Anna admitted. "If it's going to be this darn cold out, we might as well have some snow."

"Elsa can make it snow!" Olaf offered eagerly.

Anna smiled at his attempts for problem-solving. "Yes, but it's not the same."

"But snow is snow," he said, raising his stick hands to the flurry above his head.

"Right again, but there is something just magical about the first snowfall."

Olaf stopped walking then and shot Anna a look. "You're searching for magical here, and don't think Elsa is the person talk to?"

"No, she's the perfect person, actually." Anna admitted. "But I… Olaf can I tell you something? Something that can just stay between us?"

"Yea, right here," the snowman nodded while gesturing with his stick hand between the two. Anna wasn't sure if he was taking the phrase literally or not.

"Well, I would love to ask Elsa to make it snow, but at the same time, I don't want her to feel like I'm using her only for her magic." Anna explained before sighing. "Elsa is so much more than ice and snow, and I don't want her to think that her magic is the only thing I seek from her."

"What else do you seek from her?"

"Oh, I don't know," Anna shrugged. "A shoulder to cry on. Someone to confide my secrets too, someone to share my love of eating chocolate, and maybe even someone to tell me I'm being foolish to get engaged to a man I just met."

"You and Kristoff got engaged?" Olaf's voice rose several octaves higher.

"No, no," Anna shook her head vigorously and slashed through the air with her hands to make an extra emphasis. That rumor did not need to go around the kingdom, nor did Elsa need to hear it. "I was talking about," Anna struggled with his name and cleared her throat, "Hans."

"Oh. Yea, good call on Elsa's part. That could have ended horribly." Olaf shook his head.

"And then she also froze the whole fjord. Good call on Elsa's part too? Anyway, we're getting sidetracked. What I mean is, I don't want to use Elsa just for her magic. That is why I want it to snow naturally."

"I can ask her." The snowman offered.

"Thanks, but that's alright, Olaf." Anna said.

The continued walking through the cobbled streets of Arendelle. Olaf brought up the idea that they could just travel to the top of North Mountain and dangle him off the cliff to let his snow cloud cover all of Arendelle. Anna made a point to say it was a good idea in theory, but she did not see it actually playing out.

They came to the main streets in front of the castle and noticed a man hunched over on the ground. Anna could only see his backside, but noticed that his shoulders looked rigid. Yet as Anna drew closer, she saw that the man was working on a chalk piece against the ground. Though his movements seemed stiff, there was a flow to the way his hands worked. Anna thought of him as a tree who came to life; it was eccentric to watch him work, yet also very captivating.

As the two came up behind him, Anna didn't notice that Olaf continued to get even closer to the artist. The snowman drew up behind the man's shoulder, his nose practically resting on it. The man turned, surprised by the sudden orange in the corner of his vision; however, Olaf turned to look at him as well, and his nose jabbed the man in the eye. The artist reeled back, clutching his face, muttering curses under his breath.

"Olaf! You know better than to stand that close to strangers." Anna chastised.

The snowman started apologizing to the artist.

"If you wanted to get a better look, you could have just asked." The man said.

"Sorry," Anna apologized for the snowman as well, offering her hand. "I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle."

He took her hand and stood, towering over her. He must have been taller than Elsa or even Kristoff. Dark, combed back hair sat atop of his head with thick, yet neatly trimmed sideburns. He had chiseled features with hallow cheek bones and a strong, rounded jaw. His brown eyes brightened as Anna introduced herself, and he bowed his head.

"Felix," he greeted in return, and let go of her hand. "And I know who you are."

He was the picture of tall, dark, and handsome.

"Right. Being a princess does get the name out and about." Anna laughed awkwardly. "Sorry about your eye."

"No, it's alright." He said. Smudges of blue and red marked his cheek from when he brought his hand to his face. The chalky residue made it look like he were developing a black eye.

"You've got a little something," Olaf began, pointing gesturing to his own cheek.

Felix looked down at his hands before dusting them off on his pants. "It happens. So you're the snowman that the Queen made?" He asked while kneeling to get a better look at Olaf.

"Yep!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Fascinating," he commented.

"Aren't I?"

"Olaf!" Anna already felt embarrassed for having the snowman jab a stranger in the eye. She didn't need him to start boasting as well.

"It's not every day you get to see a walking, talking snowman." Felix studied Olaf for another moment before rising. "I'm sure my brother would love to meet you."

"And I would love to meet him." Olaf said in-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Anna rolled her eyes as Felix smiled.

"That's a lovely drawing." Anna said, changing the subject. She admired the chalk piece, looking down at it then out to the sea. It was the spitting image of the open water in front of them.

"Thank you. I learned everything from my grandpapa. He did many of your families portrait paintings in the past generation."

"Really?" Anna sounded surprised. She thought of all the paintings hanging in the castle. She knew them all by name, and it felt almost surreal to her to connect the painter to some of the admirable portraits she's talked to all these years. However, before she could say anything, Felix already returned to working on his drawing again.

She watched him for only another moment before she began walking. "Okay, bye!"

His hand rose, but his eyes did not as he waved.

"Well, that was awkward." Anna admitted when she and Olaf were out of earshot.

"Speak for yourself," the snowman said. "He liked me. He really liked me!"

And then Anna rolled her eyes again, for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

`*~.~*`

When Anna finally saw her sister, it was well into the afternoon. Elsa seemed worn-out from the trials that morning and when Anna asked her how it went, the Queen's only response was tiresome, not giving any further explanation. The princess didn't persist on the subject either.

"So are you ready to leave?" Anna asked.

Elsa furrowed her brow. "To go where?"

"To leave for our bonding trip," Anna reminded. "I thought we could go up to the Valley of the Living Rock. Is that okay? If you're not up for it we could-,"

"No, that's fine. It is your pick today." Elsa said, but frowned as she looked at the horses standing in the courtyard. "We're not taking the sled?"

"There isn't snow on the ground. Kristoff told me it'd be bad for the runners if..." Anna didn't finish her sentence because of the look she received from Elsa, which was very similar to the one Olaf gave her earlier that day.

"I will take care of it. Do I need to grab anything before we leave?"

"No," Anna looked her up and down before saying, "You ought to be alright."

Elsa warily eyed her before calling to the guards to grab the sled and ordered them to return the horses to their stables. Anna almost questioned her sister's motives, but decided not to because there was obviously an answer that she was not seeing. The guards brought the sled into the courtyard where Elsa gestured for Anna to follow her into it. The princess sat down, but Elsa remained standing. The Queen began gliding her arms through the air like serpents through grass. Blue and white auroras appeared behind where Elsa moved her hands, leaving streaks that shimmered like the snow. The Queen brought her hands together then pushed them out, and the glowing streaks slithered toward the front of the sled before swirling into a larger and larger mass. The white form began to take shape and a powdery, white horse emerged from the snow in front of them.

Anna's jaw hit the bottom of the sled

Elsa smirked and sat down next to her sister.

"You are such a show off." Anna stated, folding her arms.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Elsa agreed, "but I only like to impress you."

Anna could not fight the smile on her face as she leaned back into the sled. With a snap of Elsa's fingers, the horse took off. As the snow beast trotted along, flakes were left in its path so the sled would have a smooth surface to glide on. Elsa did not hold onto any reigns, yet the powdery horse seemed to know exactly where she wanted it to go. And soon they were out of the confines of Arendelle, and heading towards the Valley of the Living Rock.

"Oh, what a day." Elsa sighed, leaning back into the cushioned seats of the sled.

"I'm guessing you couldn't handle the stress of horseback riding up the mountain?" Anna ventured.

The Queen shook her head. "If that would have been the case, I may have declined this trip. What are we doing in the Valley of the Living Rock?"

"Oh, you'll see."

Elsa narrowed her eyes at her younger sister as she raised her gloved hands in defense.

"Trust me when I say, it'll be the perfect thing you need after the day you experienced."

The sisters continued up the mountain for about another hour or so. Anna would give her sister directions to guide the horse, but nothing more. Soon the turf changed from grass to rock and steam shot out of open spaces in the ground. Elsa looked around, wondering what on earth her sister had planned for them. Anna began getting specific with directions, instructing to continue past the mossy patch and to go behind the large boulder. They came to a stop in front of a steaming pool of water.

Anna squealed with excitement as she stood and exited the sled.

"What is that?" Elsa asked.

"A hot spring," Anna answered. The princess threw off her cloak and her boots suddenly, and Elsa watched beyond confused at her sisters actions.

"Anna! What are you doing? It has to be near freezing up here." Elsa declared.

"Don't worry. The ground is pretty warm, but the air is a bit chilly," admitted the princess as she removed her gloves and her hat. The Queen stood when she saw her sister shimmying out of her dress. "Anna, have you lost your wit?"

"Nope! Just my clothes," the girl stated while having on only her drawers and under t-shirt. Anna dashed over to the pool and gingerly slid her body in to the water. She sighed contently and looked over at her sister. "Are you coming?"

"Anna, you can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am."

"What if someone sees us? I am the Queen. The prestigious head of a kingdom, Anna. We can't be seen gallivanting about like this."

"We're on a mountain in the middle of December. No one is up here besides us."

"What about the trolls? They could be watching us and we wouldn't even know."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Kristoff said that they were awarding the younger trolls with their elemental crystals today. It's a big celebration and I doubt they would-,"

"What about Kristoff," Elsa interrupted. "What if he strolls by and sees you in only your undergarments?"

Anna gave a wave of her hand. "Kristoff has already seen me like this. Who do you think showed me this hot spring in the first place?"

"Oh?"

Anna froze suddenly, feeling her face go red and her eyes grow wide. With her hands on her hips, Elsa raised one of her delicately dangerous eyebrows, causing Anna's stomach to turn over. Elsa could be very intimidating when she wanted to be. Anna thought about sinking under the pool's surface and never rising again.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Elsa rested her hands on the front of the sled; a small amount of frost covered it from where she made contact.

Anna swallowed as the blush deepened. "It wasn't as if we were doing anything bad! He asked if I wanted to go to a hot spring and I said of course, not having the slightest idea of what it was. I swear that my dress was the only thing that came off. I was still wearing my undergarments."

"Anna," Elsa groaned and closed her eyes. "That doesn't make it sound any better."

"He has been courting me for almost five months." Anna reminded. "It's really not as bad as you think."

Elsa opened her eyes slowly. Despite the Queen's reluctance to accept, her younger sister did have a point. She and Kristoff had been seeing each other for a couple months now and from what Elsa heard, the two were taking it slow. Though Elsa assumed their slow progress was a direct result to Anna's expired relationship with Hans, she still didn't want any boy seeing her sister like this.

"Are you going to join me or not?" Anna asked, frowning slightly.

Looking into the Queen's eyes, Anna could see that she was debating this heavily. A small fear rose in the princess's chest, thinking of what a wasted night it would be if Elsa declined on joining her in the hot spring. They would have traveled all the way up the mountain for nothing

"Fine," Elsa sighed. Anna beamed as she watched her sister exit the sled and walk over to the spring. "However, I would really prefer if no one could see us." And with that, Elsa brought both hands up above her head. Ice protruded out of the ground around them, growing towards the sky. Anna thought of it as a giant bowl, for Elsa left a small opening of which they could see the stars start to come out. Elsa still looked around with discomfort, regardless of their newly constructed ice surrounding. Anna nodded her head encouragingly.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Elsa said.

"Oh, but I can."

The Queen shot her sister a glare before raising her foot to slide into the water. Anna almost interrupted Elsa, noticing she had yet to remove any of her clothes, until she saw her icy heel thaw and disappear before it even touched the steamy surface. The princess leaned back, watching how her sister's gown was the next thing to go; the further her leg dipped into the pool the further up the icy material melted away. It was quite the vanishing act that Anna has ever seen. Finally, the Queen sank fully in, but she only allowed for her sleeves to melt away, leaving her midsection modestly covered; however, Anna expected nothing less from her sister.

The princess noticed the temperature drop slightly with Elsa's presence, but it made the hot spring a little more bearable.

Anna studied the Queen before slapping the water's surface and muttering, "shoot!"

"What?" Elsa asked, thinking her sister forgot something.

"Well, I was hoping that you would melt, so I could steal your crown." Anna teased. "Looks like I'll have to think of another way to foil you."

Elsa shot her sister another glare, a more playful one this time. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not made of ice."

"Could have fooled me," Anna shrugged her shoulders.

Elsa squinted her eyes, not saying a word. The water near her body started freezing and it slowly spread to the rest of the pool. A horrified look crossed Anna's face as she backed away from the approaching frozen water.

"Elsa!" Anna shrieked when it about touched her.

The Queen started giggling, letting the ice dissipate and steam rose again off the surface of the pool.

"Oh, you are wicked."

This time, Elsa shrugged her shoulders and smiled. She leaned back, letting her arms rest on the ground outside of the spring and looked down. Using her feet to feel the bottom of the pool, she realized how smooth it felt along with the walls. There were even a few boulders submerged for them to sit on in the spring.

"Did Kristoff make this?" Elsa questioned, impressed by the handiwork.

Anna shook her head. "No, but his family did. Er, I mean the trolls. They enjoy relaxing in springs as well, but this one is older and they considered it too cool to enjoy anymore."

"Too cool? My goodness, this is broiling." Elsa half complained, but Anna knew she was only teasing by the way her lips curled up on the ends.

They sat there then, simply enjoying the spring. The silence between them was comfortable at first, but grew awkward when neither of them ventured to say anything more. Anna looked around then, avoiding eye contact with Elsa, but found that there wasn't anything to look at but the ice walls around her. When she looked back at her sister, Elsa turned away, obviously feeling the awkward tension in the air.

"So," the Queen said after a long moment of tense silence.

"So," Anna repeated.

"Uh, how are things between you and Kristoff?"

Elsa's question surprised Anna as she choked on nothing, but her own air and looked away again.

"It's, um, good. He's really nice, and he's financially stable as well as mentally stable, unlike my last guy," Anna stated quietly before abruptly clearing her throat.

"Right," Elsa said slowly. "He got a house in Arendelle?"

"Yes, it's actually the one farthest from town. I'll show you on our way back in. He chose it mostly because he didn't want to see any of the other townspeople, but he is still working on his social issues."

"Ah," Elsa nodded her head and looked away.

Another awkward silence.

"What type of guy do you like?" Anna blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, what qualities would you like to see in a guy?"

"I don't know if I have a preference." Elsa admitted.

"Sure you do. Would you prefer a guy who is tall or short?"

"Can we not talk about this?"

By listening to Elsa's tone, Anna chose not to push the subject. The princess rattled her brain for another hot spring's topic, however, none came. It may have ended in a botch night if it had not been for the auroras in the sky. The opening of the ice bowl revealed the glowing turquoise streaks squirming through the air. Anna thought they resembled Elsa's powers, for watching the spectral show in the sky held such a gravity where she couldn't look away. It was a lot like watching Elsa use her magic. Maybe that's where her love for the auroras boreales came from? Anna loved watching her sister use her powers, and the boreales was something that resembled it pretty accurately.

"You know," Elsa said after a long moment. Anna brought her gaze down to her sister. "On all the nights when we were younger and the sky was like this, I would stay up to watch."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I knew you would be watching too, and I thought that it was something we could do together even though we weren't actually together."

"Elsa," Anna's lower lip puckered out as she moved to give her sister a hug. "You know, it's kind of funny you mentioned that." The princess said while moving to stand next to her.

"Why is that?"

"I was just thinking about how I loved watching the sky when it's awake, and thought of you and your magic." Anna said.

"My magic?" Elsa raised a hand out of the water to examine it. "Why would you think about that?"

"Because there is something beautiful in the way you do it," Anna tried to explain, but knew she failed when her sister still looked at her quizzically. "I mean, when you are in the moment, casting your magic, it is surreal. I could watch you build snowman, or a checkerboard, or a horse out of your magic any day. I would love to watch you make snow and ice for hours on end if I could."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "You have odd tastes."

Anna continued on like she hadn't heard her sister. "The reason why I love to watch the sky like this is because it reminds me of your magic and how beautiful it is."

"Yes, I've heard how you think it's beautiful." Elsa said, sounding slightly annoyed.

Anna cocked her head.

"Sorry," Elsa sighed. "For the longest time, I despised my powers and I suppose I've only come to terms with them recently. It's hard to think of them as anything but a burden."

Anna interlocked hands with her sister. "Well, I hope you learn to love them soon."

"Why is that?" Elsa asked.

"Because something beautiful happens when we learn to love the things we hate the most about ourselves."

Elsa blinked, looking down at her sister and then shook her head as she began to smile.

"You know, you should write poetry," Elsa offered.

"And you should become an artisan."

Then the two sisters stood together, admiring the spectral show above them.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Sorry about the wait! Obviously the every other day idea was causally thrown out my window. Regardless, this chapter was a bear to write. I suffered from writer's block, thought about deleting it and starting over, but decided just to tweak a lot of things. Also, I debated or not whether making this into a story_ story_ or to keep making one-shots, but decided it's going to be a loose mixture of both (for those of you who don't recognize a difference, it may be all in my head). Anyway, I also don't typically approve an OC either, but the limited cast of Frozen made it difficult. Thus, Felix was born. His role in the story will be minor, but an important one nonetheless. I'm not saying what I will use him for, but at least you know he exits. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Moments

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Frozen_

* * *

The Contract

Moments

It was perhaps one of the oddest moments of her life. Anna angled her head around her sister as they both stared at the once glowing indigo doors, now dull and lifeless. The princess remembered seeing the castle filled with the breath of vitality, alive and brimming with splendors for the eye to see; but it seemed with the absence of its master, it was like the very lungs of the castle had the wind knocked out of them. It was lifeless and sad, yet still captivating all the same. However, Anna found it odd for the reason that both her and Elsa were standing on one side of a door.

Granted, no one really stood behind this door, yet Anna still counted it as an odd moment.

Elsa paused when they reached the top of the staircase. Anna sensed that her sister was slightly distressed. The Queen relented a brief story of what occurred when they captured her while on the sleigh ride up the mountain. Neither of them really wished to continue on the subject, for it brought up a certain distasteful prince and the near death of the Queen. To be frank, the castle before them held many haunting memories.

_Why did I bring her here?_ Elsa wondered.

The Queen did not outstretch her hands like Anna expected, instead the doors opened by themselves and Elsa entered her icy domain. Anna was hesitant to follow, but did so anyway.

"Oh," Elsa's voice sounded crestfallen and her shoulders drooped upon the sight.

Scattered all over the floor, lay pieces of the gorgeous fountain that once sat in the middle of the room. The Queen had a haunting suspicion that the Duke of Weselton's henchmen would wreak havoc on her castle while she was unconscious. Not much of the solid fixtures were damaged, but for what they could deface sat tarnished and broken. Elsa ascended the stairway, gliding her fingers across the parts of the rail that still remained.

Anna would have felt abandoned by her sister's eagerness to explore the castle without her if she had not known how much this place meant to her. On their way up the mountain, Elsa tried to put into words the meaning of this castle. Anna did not quite grasp this concept until she saw the sheen in Elsa's eyes; Anna feared if her sister were to blink, that a tear would glide down her pale cheek. Soundlessly, however, Anna followed her sister up the stairs and to the left. She almost ran into Elsa, for the girl stood erect and immovable in the doorway. The princess attempted to look over her shoulder, trying not to disturb her. Anna took a sharp intake of breath when her eyes landed on the scene.

The fountain's pieces looked like a mere child's puzzle to the disarray of icy debris that scattered across the floor. Anna's eyes roved over hundreds and hundreds of fragments that filled the room, but her heart stopped when she saw the arrow encased in ice. How close was that pointed tip to her sister's head? What if Elsa had been a too late when casting her magic? Anna glanced at the spikes emanating from the ground, pointed at the wall. That's where Elsa nearly ended a man's life. She glanced at the balcony where a huge pillar of ice stood near the edge. And there too.

Once aware of her presence, Elsa made room for her sister to stand beside her, yet she still seemed absentminded.

"The Kingdom of Isolation abandoned and without its queen." Elsa spoke softly.

Anna didn't say anything, but instead tenderly gazed at her sister.

"I was ready to stay here for the rest of my life." Elsa explained. "To rule here, alone where I _thought_ I couldn't hurt anyone."

Sensing the somber mood that drifted between the two, Elsa turned to Anna with a small grin on her face.

"But then you came knocking on my door again, and I realized in that moment I could never truly seek the freedom that I desired."

Anna shot her sister a perplexing look, but Elsa continued before she could speak.

"No matter how far I run or where I hide, I know you'll always be right behind me, demanding that I get my act together and come back to Arendelle." Elsa finished, nudging Anna playfully.

"It's my job," Anna said while shrugging her shoulders. "Besides, I could never be the Queen of Arendelle."

Resting one hand on her hip and raising her eyebrow, Elsa gave her sister a look. "I think you would make a great Queen."

Anna shrugged her shoulders, this time more absent than the first, casting her gaze to the side of the room.

"I am not proper. I am not regal like you. I don't stand up straight, nor can I really get through a conversation without stumbling." Anna admitted with a sigh. "I'm ordinary and just not ruler material."

Elsa rolled her eyes, but Anna didn't see it. The Queen came up behind Anna, throwing her arms around the girl's shoulders. A pillar of ice rose in front of them, reflecting their images like any mirror would.

"You are not aware of who you are then." Elsa rested her chin on her sister's shoulder and raised her hands so it was near Anna's head. A large snowflake appeared above her auburn locks and floated down to the girl's hair. "Let me show you what I see."

"I see a girl that is not afraid of her flaws and is true to who she is, not caring what others think. She is a candid ruler who accepts herself."

Another large snowflake landed on Anna's head.

"I see a girl who wholeheartedly believes in any cause that she knows is worth fighting for. She is a ruler who would never give up on her kingdom."

From Elsa's slender fingers, another snowflake fell to her sister's head.

"I see a girl who is fearless, risking herself for the cause. She would climb any mountain, face any snow beast, or challenge any usurper without second thought. She is a ruler who stands her ground."

More snowflakes gathered on top of Anna's head. She could see in her reflection that they unified along the bottom, but held their flake shape up top.

"Finally, I see a girl who is compassionate. Her heart is bigger than any ocean and as wide as the horizon. She is a ruler with bountiful love."

The last snowflake landed on Anna's head, congealing together to form an icy crown. The princess felt tears in her eyes and found it hard to swallow with the lump in her throat.

"You would make a wonderful queen. Never doubt that," she finished softly.

Anna turned, looking up at Elsa.

"And you make a wonderful older sister. Never doubt that," Anna suddenly embraced Elsa. The Queen was at a sudden loss for words.

It was never a case that Anna tried to one-up Elsa, but Anna simply spoke what was on her mind and what was on her mind melted Elsa's heart. The Queen knew that her sister was the type who would accept the applause, but somehow manage to center the limelight on the other person then. Anna, whether she was aware of it or not, would make anyone feel like their worth would amount to more than whatever the world had to offer. Anna turned tables without missing a beat.

_She would make a great queen._

Elsa held her sister, resting her head atop of Anna's. Her gaze drifted towards the doors opening to the balcony. The sun hung low in the sky and Elsa pulled away then.

"It's almost time," Elsa informed. Anna turned her head towards the balcony, watching with eager eyes.

"But we can't just stand here," Elsa objected. "Here. Let me clean up."

The Queen raised her hand, fingers outstretched, and began twirling it in the air. At first, the ice shards skidded against the ground, but eventually they were swept up in the grand flow of magic that circled the room. The icy chandelier's pieces swirled up through the air before coming together and bursting into its magnificent form, hanging from the ceiling once again.

Thrusting her hand towards the doorway, the pillar with the encased arrow glided out and over the edge of the balcony. The icy rail then reconstructed itself as the once pointed spikes melted into the floor. Finally, Elsa raised both hands and in the middle of the room, a bench rose out of the ground; they both made their way over to it and sat down.

Elsa's eyes darted to Anna's face. "Are you ready?"

The princess bit her lip before suddenly lounging across the bench and resting her head in Elsa's lap.

Anna nodded as Elsa giggled, rolling her eyes at her sister's antics.

Silence fell between them as they both stared towards the sky littered with clouds. The underside of the cloud was yellow from the sun's last attempts to make itself known to the world, while the top of the cloud was dark from purple and navy hues that mingled above it. Elsa inclined her head towards the horizon and a gust of winter's cold air surged through the mountains and toward the sky. The clouds were guided out of the way, letting the sun finally shine its brilliance across the land. Anna gasped as she noticed the castle was suddenly alive again.

The floor, the walls, the ceiling, and even the chandelier were all bathed in an amber glow. Ice was illuminated by a golden intensity that was unknown to the princess, yet also very beautiful. Her eyes roved over the crystallized fixtures in the floor and walls, captivated by their radiance.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna said in awe, "it's beautiful. I've never seen a sunset as gorgeous as this one."

And it was true. By Arendelle's location, one could witness the sunrise, but never a real sunset for the mountains covered its splendor.

Anna rolled her head to look up at Elsa and found she couldn't speak. An amber glow danced across Elsa's dress, dazzling Anna as she sat up to take in the full view. She was used to seeing Elsa with a blue look, not as in sad but rather there was always a cool feel to Elsa's exterior; however, Anna found that the warm and golden appearance fitted her sister just as well.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna repeated. "You should wear that dress more often."

"But Anna," the Queen began, "I wear this dress all the time or at least different variations of it."

"Well, you need take more walks in the sun then. The fresh air will do you some good and maybe you could even gain a bit of color."

Then Anna smirked and Elsa did too, glancing at her sister out of the corner of her eye. There on the bench, they sat together and watched as the sun dipped even lower in the horizon. And Anna no longer considered it an odd moment, rather it was one she would always treasure.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Just a little chapter to help me get back in the swing of things; it was inspired by an actual sunset I watched the other day. I'm finally on break, so I have time to write. I hope to introduce an actual conflict to make this seem more like a story with the next chapter or two. I hope you all enjoyed it!_


	6. Precedence

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Frozen_

* * *

The Contract

Precedence

It all started with the simple notion of painting. Anna could only enumerate so many activities Elsa did not enjoy doing, but she never considered adding painting to that list. For bonding time one morning, Anna wished to take painting lessons with her sister by the instruction of the portrait artist of the castle, but he could not attend due to his poor hip and sent his grandson instead. Felix arrived shortly after lunch and began instructing the girls on a simple landscape tutorial. At first Elsa was compliant, but she quickly grew irritated with her work, casting the paint brush aside in a fit.

"I can't do this," Elsa declared, crossing her arms.

"Sure you can. It's like riding a bike." Anna replied.

"You know how to ride a bike," Elsa pointed out. "I on the other hand," she let her sentence die off without finishing.

It never crossed Anna's mind that Elsa perhaps did not know how to ride a bike. She just assumed that since Elsa was older, she already knew how. However, Elsa's confession sparked Anna's curiosity, and she wondered about other quirks she did not know concerning her sister. It stirred up a wistful longing for their childhood , but Anna also felt a conviction of indignation swell within her.

'_I could have taught you if you would have opened the door_', Anna thought, but she let her gaze speak for her. When Elsa looked into her sister's eyes, she lifted her shoulder and angled her head away.

When Anna glanced at her sister's art, she noticed that hardly any strokes were made. How could she be upset over something that hadn't even been finished?

"What's wrong with it? You're not even done." Anna stated.

"I gave a shaky job and slipped up on a brush stroke. It's not..."

"...finished?"

"No. It's not perfect."

"It's not done."

"I know it's not done, Anna." Elsa growled. "But I'm not going to finish it because I already messed up."

Anna sat back in her chair, giving Elsa such a look it caused her to stand.

"It's quite enough anyway. I have work to attend to." And with that, Elsa whipped her icy cape behind her and stalked off.

"She's a perfectionist," Felix noted.

"I never would have guessed." Anna confessed, looking at her own work with little interest.

The rest of the day Elsa avoided Anna by remaining in her office. Letting the mild storm blow over, Anna just went to bed.

The next day, an incident escalated emotions further between the two.

"Anna, it's time to get up." Elsa said while knocking on the girl's door.

Anna abruptly heaved the covers over her head, glaring out the window. A sliver of the sun barely breached the horizon as intense hues of yellow and pink danced in the sky. She rolled over in her bed to glare at the opening door.

"Did I say you could come in?" Anna grumbled into the bed sheets.

"No, but I wanted to make sure you were waking up so we could share our bonding moment for the day." Elsa explained.

"But the sun isn't even up." Anna objected.

"Yes, but I am going to be very busy today, so I thought we could squeeze something in."

Anna gave a small sigh, knowing she'd be in the wrong if she rejected her sister's attempts to spend time with her. With great effort, Anna removed herself from her bed and leaned back into a full body stretch.

"So what's on the agenda this morning?" Anna yawned while rubbing her face.

"I thought we could read together in the library."

Anna fell forward then, giving an awkward cough to cover her disbelief. She looked to Elsa to see if she was serious and saw her sister give a straight face. Instead of rejecting the idea, she just threw on her robe and boots before greeting Elsa in the doorway with her hair a disarray and drowsiness still in her eyes.

"You're not even going to dress?" Elsa gave a disapproving glance.

"I may go back to bed when we're finished." Anna admitted.

Elsa scoffed, rolled her eyes, and continued down the hall while mumbling something under her breath. Anna cocked her head and heard something like 'privileged child', but she wasn't for certain. The princess reluctantly followed down the quiet corridor. She found Elsa, book in hand, and already sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Anna squinted her eyes at her sister before padding across the library to look at the selection of books to read. She spent a good bit of time doing it, and heard Elsa give off an irritated huff from behind. Anna cocked her head again and grabbed a random book off the shelf. Plopping down next to her sister, she cracked open the novel halfway through the pages. Elsa glanced at her out of the corner of her eye before returning to her book.

"It's a little cold in here, don't you think?" Anna questioned, feeling a smirk betray her straight face.

"It doesn't bother me," Elsa mumbled, pretending to be engrossed in her book.

Anna sat back while lifting a recently licked finger. "Oh, I definitely feel a draft."

Elsa flicked her hand in the air and a cold wind billowed through the room, closing the doors to the library.

"Brrr," Anna rubbed her shoulders. "It's surely cold in here now."

"Maybe you should just leave." Elsa retorted.

"But I just got here." Anna said in disbelief over her sister's behavior.

"You're being insufferable."

Anna sat back as if she had just been slapped. "Oh, dismount from your high horse, Elsa."

Her sister then slammed her book shut and glared at Anna.

"Excuse me for attempting to bring us together this fine morning."

"The sun isn't even up!" Anna reminded. "And yes, excuse you because you wouldn't even be doing this without the contract."

"Oh, you're right. Well since we've already spent our time together, maybe I'll just head back to my room and close my door for the day."

This time Anna really felt she had been slapped and stood. "What is your problem?"

"What's yours?"

"You woke me at an ungodly hour for reading."

"I wanted to spend time with you." Elsa glared up at her sister.

"It had to be at dawn? There were no other parts of your day where you could have slipped me in?"

"Surprisingly, no, but I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Anna rested her hands on her hips with her head tilted and hair still a mess.

"You don't know the value of time because all you do is loaf about the castle. I, on the other hand, have a kingdom to run."

Anna's jaw fell to the floor and her eyes grew wide. Anger uncoiled within her and she spoke before she really knew what she was saying.

"Fine, let me just get out of your way, Snow Queen." Anna bowed her head for emphasis. "I'll stop loafing around and leave the castle. Maybe I'll even go ask Kristoff if he wants to build a snowman with me because despite his lack of sociability, he can accept his insecurities."

The room dropped ten degrees then as Anna made her way towards the door. It hadn't been the fair thing to say; neither of them said anything fair, but the early wake up call left Anna irritable. The princess stalked out of the room and felt the immediate temperature difference. She turned, looking back at Elsa whose gaze rested on the frost covered book sitting in her lap. Anna noted how her sister's shoulders were shaking and turned away quickly.

Neither of them could bring themselves to apologize, leaving the atmosphere of the castle in high tensions. Their muteness continued for another two days where they only spent time with each other at dinner to avoid losing all privileges of chocolate in the castle. Elsa claimed that she had work to do in her office while Anna busied herself outside of the gates, not necessarily with Kristoff; she just felt an abrupt need to be away from the castle.

But as their silence grew, so did Anna's anxious restfulness. She felt horrible and wanted to apologize, yet Elsa did not give her room to speak. She would just lock herself away in the office or fill her schedule with meetings.

It was upon the fifth day that Anna decided that it needed to change. That morning, she awoke with an odd spring in her step, remembering that the Christmas trees ordered from Oaken's would be delivered from the mountains to the castle. What better way to mend a fight than by decorating a tree for the holidays.

Anna marched down the hallway with her chin high and at such a quick pace, she was confident not even Marshmallow could stop her. But what she was not prepared for, was a bulky man, his wife, and the Queen herself. Anna, blinded by her quest, collided with them as she turned the corner. Anna shot an apologetic look to Elsa, who glared back at her sister, before recomposing into a more sincere look and muttering apologies. Anna began to apologize too, but stopped mid-sentence while staring at her sister.

Elsa wore regular clothes, and she even tied her hair into a bun; but the most haunting item Anna saw was the teal gloves she donned on her hands.

Anna blinked a few times to justify the sight in front of her was accurate.

"Elsa?"

"Not now, Anna." Elsa warned

"No, I think now's a good time." Anna countered while standing.

"Give me a moment, Anna. Let me show our guests to the council chamber, and I will come find you." Elsa reassured, yet her face was apathetic.

"Promise?" Anna didn't believe her sister.

"Queen Elsa," the bulky man bristled while his wife came to his side; she was the only one who looked pleasant out of the group. "¡Cómo grosero! Did you plan to entertain your baby sister or bargain today?"

"To bargain, of course!" Elsa smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Then let us continue. ¡Vamos!" he demanded.

The Queen turned, ready to show the foreign couple to the council chamber, but Anna grabbed her hand. The glove slipped off, and Elsa whipped around to face her sister.

It was quite a nostalgic, yet bitter scene.

"Anna, not now." Her voice was ice as she swiped the glove out of her sister's hands.

"But Elsa, you promised!" Anna whispered in desperation.

"Please, just give me a moment and I'll be right with you."

However, as Anna let her sister turn away, she knew she made a mistake. Elsa sat with the foreign couple in the council chamber all morning, driving Anna nearly up the wall. She was angry, concerned, and all around just a mess. Seeing her sister wear the gloves again and looking so normal haunted her. Why? Why was she wearing the gloves? Anna paced back and forth in the hallway, jumping when the doors finally creaked open and Elsa emerged. But the Queen did not seek her. In fact, she turned away and led the couple to the dining hall. Anna took off behind them, but Kai stepped in her way.

"My apologies, your Highness." Kai sounded sincere. "But the Queen made a point to say that you are not allowed in the dining hall while King Claudio Aldelmira and the Queen herself are in discussion."

"I need to speak with my sister." Anna argued.

"It is a special feast that the King himself has provided. Please try to understand, your Highness." Kai urged.

"Understand what?" Anna questioned as she stormed away. Why was Elsa acting like this? When did business become more important than her sister? When did she become so deceitful and even dared to lie to Anna? How could she?

A cloud of anger enveloped Anna's mind as she stalked into the courtyard. A suppressed shriek barely escaped her lips as she threw her hands to the sky. It was a bleak overcast, so nothing but a great white expanse heard her. Anna cocked her head then as an idea began forming. She frantically looked down, but what she searched for was absent from the ground. It had not snowed yet in Arendelle, but she found a substitute. Her slender fingers grasped a handful of pebbles on the ground as she selected one for ammunition. Anna glared at the window to the dining hall before she launched a pebble in the air. Then another. And another.

She saw Elsa glance over at the window before giving it her full attention and standing from the table. A forceful smile formed on her lips as she excused herself before hurrying out of the dining hall.

It began snowing outside, but Anna was too upset to notice.

It wasn't long before Elsa glided outside, pointing a finger in her sister's direction.

"What on earth, Anna? Have you lost your wit? Where do you get off throwing rocks at the window while I am in a meeting? Do you understand how livid I am because of you?" Elsa seethed.

"It wasn't a meeting, it was lunch! That I wasn't invited to, or that you didn't allow me to attend." Anna shouted back. "And since when do I get shoved aside? We had a contract-,"

"To hell with the contract!"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you not understand I have a kingdom to run, Anna? I want to spend time with you, but I also need to attend to the matters of Arendelle." Elsa explained, raising a hand to run through her hair. She forgot it was in a braid, so she stopped short to clutch her head.

"You have been putting Arendelle over me for the past five days, Elsa." It was an exaggeration, but Anna did not let that stop her. "What am I suppose to think?"

"Please, just understand that the matters of Arendelle are important-."

"More important than me?"

A thin layer of snow had gathered in the courtyard by then, except neither of the girls paid much attention to it.

"No," Elsa said slowly, "you take precedence over Arendelle, but our agreement, the contract, does not."

"So what you're saying is, you'd rather rule the kingdom than spend time with your sister?"

"Yes...no! Anna!" Elsa outstretched her hand, but Anna already turned away.

Needless to say, Anna's walk in winter's first snowfall seemed anything but magical.


	7. Warmest

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Frozen_

* * *

The Contract

Warmest

"Well, feisty pants, sounds like you two had a fight."

"Fight? Elsa and I don't fight!"

"Nonsense. All women do it."

"Kristoff! This is serious."

"I know, and so am I."

"Fine, maybe all women fight," Anna admitted. "But this is the first fight Elsa and I have had since we were kids. And I don't even remember when we did fight because those memories were taken."

Kristoff winced. "Not all of them. I mean Grand Pabbie more so tampered-," he tried to explain but stopped when Anna glared at him.

"Taken. Tampered. I don't care, Kristoff. I don't know what to do. All Elsa and I have done for the past couple of days is bicker. She won't let me apologize either because she just locks herself away in her office."

For the sake of buying time, Kristoff began hooking up Sven to the sled. The reindeer gave his master an apologetic glance, looking at him with big, brown eyes.

"What am I suppose to say?" Kristoff whispered to Sven while Anna chatted on in the background.

"...She practically said the kingdom is more important than me."

_Face it, she's the only girl you've ever talked to. You don't know how to give girls advice._ Sven emphatically snorted as Kristoff did his voice over.

"...I only wanted to decorate the tree, and Christmas is only a few days away."

Kristoff shimmied to the other side of Sven, hiding behind the reindeer as he tied him up to the sled.

"Even she knows that she is the only girl I've ever talked too." Kristoff replied quietly. "So I don't know why she's asking me for advice."

Sven's bottom lip jutted out as his brow drooped a little lower; he was giving Kristoff the 'isn't it obvious' look.

_You're courting her._

"I know, but-"

"Kristoff, are you even listening to me?" Anna questioned, resting one hand on her hip and leaving the other to hang in the air.

"Yes," he lied as he stood to his full height, so he could see over Sven.

"What did I just say?"

Both hands dropped to his sides as his lips pressed into a hard line. "Okay, I don't know! But it really sounds like you guys just had a fight. Just say you're sorry."

"I can't! She shuts me out!" Anna snapped.

Kristoff crossed his arms and glared at her; he wasn't angry rather irritated because of her tone and the repetitiveness of the conversation. He sensed Anna was beating a dead horse.

"Then open the door," Kristoff demanded.

"How can I if it's locked?"

"So what if it's locked?" He sounded exasperated. "Anna, you climbed a mountain, threw fire at wolves, and even jumped across an icy cavern. You can do anything you set your mind to, but you let a door stop you. It sounds like an excuse to me. If the door is locked, find a way to open it. A different way."

"There is no other way!"

"Of course there is, but you're just as scared as Elsa." Kristoff declared. Anna gasped, looking wounded that Kristoff of all people would call her out. Moving to stand in front of her, he rested his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, it's okay to be scared," his voice was softer as he gazed at her tenderly. "But don't let the fear of a door... Fear of rejection stop you. Elsa loves you, and is probably just as upset. I say you should go apologize and if she doesn't open the door, then you open it. Or you find a way."

Anna looked down at the ground as Kristoff pulled her into a warm embrace. They stood like that for a few moments. Anna nuzzled her cheek against his chest, feeling the itchy fabric irritate her skin and inhaling the piney musk that drifted from his clothes. She didn't want to pull away. Everything felt okay when Kristoff held her like this. Blizzards could be brewing about, but if Kristoff embraced her, she felt safe. It reminded her of her parents. It reminded her of Elsa.

She reflected on interactions with her sister, realizing how matters between them turned sour. She pulled away, looking up at Kristoff with slightly bloodshot eyes yet they held a new-found clarity.

"I need to go apologize." Anna stated.

Kristoff smiled down at her and nodded.

"Would you like a ride over?"

"I would."

They sat down in the sled, and Kristoff took hold of the reigns. With a flick of his wrists, he ushered Sven who trotted towards the castle. As it came into view, Anna stole one of Kristoff's hands away from the reigns. The mountain man noted the gradual tightening of the grip, but only let go when they reached the front gates. She wanted him to follow her inside, to be there as she faced her sister's door, but Anna knew it was something she had to do alone. So she dismounted from the sled and walked through the gates without even a glance over her shoulder.

`*~.~*`

The bleak canvas above did not cease as snow continued to fall. It powdered the rooftops and collected in the fountains. Small snow drifts began building up in the courtyard as Anna trudged her way through. Pleading in silence, she prayed that her altercation with her sister had not caused a second eternal winter. By the amount of snow coming down, Anna deduced that her sister was still fairly angry with her. Another silent plea rose in the hopes she could say something right.

Anna pushed through the doors and stamped off the snow. She expected it to be quiet, but the commotion down the hall surprised her. King Claudio Aldelmira seemed to be in a tantrum which resembled that of a child. Kai held up his hands as he tried reasoning with the man, but it didn't appear that he was getting anywhere. Gerda was there too, but she came rushing over to Anna when she walked through the doors.

"Princess Anna," she sounded alarmed.

"Yes? What is it?" Anna's eyes darted over Gerda's face.

"Queen Elsa came down with an illness and is unable to leave her chambers." Gerda explained.

"What?" Anna was startled. "Elsa never gets sick."

"Yes, but she hasn't been able to keep anything down. We believe it's because of the early luncheon she had with the King. His cuisine isn't cooperating with her stomach, but we don't want to tell him that. He's already parading around the castle, demanding to see her."

Anna looked past Gerda's shoulder, seeing King Claudio throw his hands in the air.

"Someone ought to just escort him out of the castle." Anna stated, glaring at his backside.

"No, no!" Gerda said quickly. "He plans to depart this evening, but a trade agreement has not been made between his kingdom and Arendelle."

"Can't we just cut our losses?"

"If only it were that simple. Queen Elsa hasn't been able to find a suitable trade partner to replace Weselton, and she fears that this is one of our last feasible offers."

"Oh," Anna exhaled, realizing the weight that had been on her sister's shoulders. No wonder Elsa was so uptight recently. In the absence of their ex-trade partner, there was an apparent strain on the kingdom. Gerda mentioned that food shipment was less and clothing needs were unmet. Elsa must have truly felt that this is one of Arendelle's last shots.

"I've made a real mess of things." Anna mumbled.

"Oh, your Highness. Don't venture Elsa's sickness to be your fault." Gerda said in a comforting tone.

Anna lifted her hands behind her head and began reworking her hair into a tight bun.

"I'll have to fix this," Anna said, training her eyes on the king. "Shall we do business, Gerda?"

"Your Highness?"

Anna brushed past Gerda and headed straight towards the King. His wife looked entertained as she watched him throw a fuss. Her delicate eyes slid over to Anna's approaching figure, and she smiled warmly at the girl. By her face she waved a light emerald fan with a darker shade of rosemailing embroidery for design, framed by a golden trim. Despite the fan though, she seemed plain and well-tempered while also maintaining a mysteriously alluring appeal.

Anna eyed her warily before shifting her gaze to the king and clearing her throat.

King Claudio swiftly turned, meeting Anna's gaze.

"Ah, the little one," he looked unamused by her arrival. "Feeling a little alone because your sister won't come out to play?"

Anna chose to ignore his comment, and gave her best poker face.

"Shall we bargain?"

He gave her a look before he busted, barking out in fits of laughs that could be heard all around the castle. In the storm of hysteria, his wife came under his thick arm yet refrained from joining her husband in the same amusement.

"How precious!" He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Such a young flower, barely blossomed, and she already wants to be known throughout the garden."

Anna cleared her throat a second time. "Queen Elsa is unable to attend to your current debate on trade, so I am here to take her place. I shall ask that you refrain from making any more comments towards my behalf, or you'll be escorted out of Arendelle."

He stopped abruptly, looking at her incredulously. Kai stood behind him, eyes wide, and motioning that Anna cease speaking.

"Such big talk coming from you. The Queen and I could not come to terms on a fair trade. I doubt we shall either."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that." Anna chirped.

"This is absurd. I wish to speak with the Queen," the King said as his tone began rising again; however, before another fit arose out of him, his wife slapped the fan against his chest.

"Oh, Claudio. Quiet that tongue of yours and let's see what the girl has to say." She chastised.

"If you'll follow me to the council chamber." Anna instructed.

And they did. As Anna closed the doors, Kai and Gerda expressed nothing short of a horrified anxiousness.

Anna cast her eyes to the ceiling, sending up another silent plea in the hopes she could pull this off.

`*~.~*`

It was dark by the time Elsa began stirring from her bed. She spent most of the afternoon losing the contents in her stomach. The illness only added to her fatigue and she was out for the rest of the day. It took some effort, but she pulled herself into a sitting position and stared out the window. It was dark outside which meant that the king departed long ago.

"No," Elsa whimpered, resting her head in her hands.

How could she let the kingdom down? She already failed at being a sister, but now she failed as a queen. What kind of ruler was she? How was Arendelle ever going to prosper?

She lifted her head, moved her hands to clutch her stomach, and gazed absently across the room. She felt the storm whip up inside her like the snow blowing outside. Frost began creeping along walls, but her powers were not aggressive. Instead, it was simple cover of ice that blanketed the room. Elsa was in control, and she was aware of that; however, it didn't seem like self-loathing without the winter appeal.

Someone shuffled in the hallway, not coming to Elsa's door, but doing something behind it. There was mumbling, some more shuffling, and even a tap against the wall or two. Elsa wondered if Anna stood behind it. Silently, the Queen rose out of bed and crept towards the door, waiting for her to knock. Elsa waited and waited, but the tapping on the wall died down as the padding of feet continued down the hall. She opened the door just a sliver, seeing no one was standing outside of it. The door opened fully as she popped her head out.

"Oh," Elsa gasped.

Along where the ceiling meets the wall ran a string of braided, leafy garland. Shiny, glass ornaments of all shapes and colors hung off of it. Neatly wrapped presents and burlap sacks with bows rested against the walls here and there. Numerous candles mounted the wall, giving the hall a warm glow.

Elsa identified the atmosphere of it all as Christmas.

She turned her head, seeing Gerda extinguish each candle, one by one, as she walked down the hall. The older woman hummed a lively tune and turned to see Elsa staring at her.

"Oh, your Majesty!" Gerda smiled. "It's wonderful to see you up and well again."

"Thank you, Gerda." Elsa nodded her head. "What's all this?"

"Christmas decorations," Gerda answered cheerfully.

"Did Anna put you up to this?"

"No, she retired to her room early after her discussion with the king today."

Elsa's brow came down over her eyes, and she turned her ear closer to Gerda fearing she hadn't heard her right.

"Her discussion? About what?"

"Anna took it upon herself to bargain with King Claudio Aldelmira before he departed this evening."

"She what!" Elsa felt her heart drop.

"Now, now, never fear. Princess Anna dealt with him remarkably, all things considered." Gerda explained. "She convinced him to change his offer. Arendelle will be receiving goods from his kingdom for a notably smaller fee than the first offer."

"S-she what?"

Gerda chuckled. "Queen Elsa, she made the trade agreement."

"She made the trade agreement." Elsa repeated softly in disbelief.

"She also tackled several smaller matters with townspeople. They were more so halfhearted efforts, but remarkable ones nonetheless. She has quite the people's skills. I understand that she wanted to decorate the castle, but after today's events, she was too exhausted." Gerda recalled. "I spoke with the castle staff and we took it upon ourselves to do it for her."

A small, tender smile formed on Elsa's lips as she looked down at Gerda with sincere gratitude.

"You said she retired to her bed early?" Elsa asked.

Gerda nodded her head. "It wasn't too long ago. Perhaps an hour or two?"

"It's not midnight is it?"

"No, another few minutes. Why do you ask, your Highness?"

"I need to prevent the removal of chocolate from the kingdom." Elsa stated as she began striding down the hall, but she stopped and turned one last time to Gerda. "And don't worry about the candles. I'll take care of them."

As the Queen turned her back, a swift wind coursed through the halls and all the lights extinguished. Gerda simply smiled and continued humming her lively tune.

`*~.~*`

Anna had crawled under the covers, seeking shelter from the affairs of the kingdom. She was exhausted after half a day with only a taste of queenly duties. She vowed never to bug Elsa again while the girl worked in that stuffy office. Papers among papers with trade agreements, contracts, and simple notes scattered everywhere. Couldn't the people just come to a decision by themselves? Why did they persist on making it royal affairs as well? And King Aldelmira! Anna deduced that his rude exterior was simply a facade to mask that his wife wears the pants in the kingdom. The princess was very grateful that she did though. All Anna wished to do now was to fall asleep; she could say sorry to Elsa in the morning.

For a while, Anna remained in limbo between half awake and casual dreams. She was finally able to doze off when a knock came from her door.

"Princess Anna," another knock. "Princess Anna."

It could not be morning already!

The girl groaned, and lifted a pillow off her face so she could speak.

"Please, Gerda. Five more minutes," Anna pleaded as the pillow fell on her face again.

It muffled her hearing, so she was not aware of the door opening and closing, nor did she notice a figure make their way towards the bed. Anna was too drowsy to even be alarmed when a foreign weight caused the mattress to dip.

"Anna," someone spoke while shaking her shoulder. "Wake up, wake up, wake up."

By the trill and rhythm of the voice, Anna rose slowly, the pillow falling off her face and into her lap. Elsa sat in front of her with a smile wider than she had ever seen. A wrinkle formed on Anna's forehead, and she began pinching her arm.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"I wanted to make sure this was real." She replied. "Elsa what are you doing up? Aren't you sick?"

"I got it all out of my system and slept the day away." Elsa admitted. "However, Gerda slipped it to me that you dealt with King Claudio Aldelmira remarkably, and managed the kingdom while I was away." She beamed, enthused over her sister's success. "How did you do it?"

"I was lucky enough that his wife cracks the whip in that kingdom. She was a lot more reasonable than he was." Anna absently brushed her fingers near her empty collar.

"Queen Tonia Aldelmira? Really? She hardly said a word when I delegated with them." Elsa recalled.

"She likes my tastes."

"What do you mean?"

"She really enjoys emerald jewelry. I told her that Arendelle has a fine supply, and we came to an agreement when I offered some of it."

"Oh, Anna. Really? You shouldn't have done that. The only reason that Arendelle has a supply is because you enjoy it so."

Anna shrugged and smiled. "It's hardly an issue. I mean I rarely wear it anyway, and it's my job. Kind of. I mean, I'm kinda like the queen when you're gone. When you're here, obviously you're the queen, but when…"

Anna blushed and shifted her head towards the blankets, finding it easier to concentrate on the fabric rather than her sister. A silence passed between them as Anna let the red in her cheeks subside. She glanced at Elsa quickly, looked away, and then looked back at her again. Elsa fidgeted in the silence as well, darting her eyes around the room and then occasionally back to Anna. Their absence communicated an understanding that beckoned they both come forth with their feelings.

"I'm sorry!" both Anna and Elsa said simultaneously.

"You're sorry?" Anna cocked her head.

"Yes, I've been a real witch lately." Elsa admitted with a frown.

"Yes, but I understand why you behaved the way you did. I was being a huge brat to you when I shouldn't have been. I had no idea how hard it was to run a kingdom. Your behavior is excusable. Mine is-,"

"-also excusable." Elsa interrupted. "Look, I should have known better than to push you aside so many times. And I didn't mean what I said in the courtyard. Our time comes first. You come first. I just need to learn how to balance being a queen and your sister. I'm sorry," Elsa said again.

"Me too. Can we admit that we were both wrong and just put it behind us?" Ana pleaded.

Elsa remained silent, but nodded her head. Anna launched into her waiting embrace, nearly knocking her sister off the bed. Elsa chuckled and held Anna close. Not pulling away in the slightest, Anna maneuvered her head to rest in the crook of Elsa's neck; however, as Elsa moved to rest her head on Anna's skull, she was reminded of why she also came to visit her sister. She stood abruptly, mindful not to shoulder Anna in the face, and pulled her sister off the bed, never letting go of her hands.

"Elsa?"

"Come on!" The blonde urged exuberantly.

"Wait, what? What are you doing?"

"Anna, do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa emphasized the 'o' sound.

"Wait, what?" The girl repeated as her lips curled up in the corners.

"After what you did for me– after what you did for Arendelle– I owe you a snowman. I want to make this up to you." Elsa vowed. She pulled Anna to the middle of the room, still linked together. Anna's gaze drifted to the turquoise fabric clinging to Elsa's hands. A dismal look crossed Anna's face, but she recomposed before looking into her sister's eyes.

"You're wearing gloves." Anna solemnly stated.

Elsa let go of Anna's hands, bringing her own closer to examine.

"It was very hard to control it," Elsa conceded. "To keep it in. I only put them on to prevent more frost from covering the things I touched. I know that love thaws, but fear freezes."

Anna didn't speak as she lifted her arm towards her sister. She gingerly grasped Elsa's hand and guided it out in front of the girl. She then let her fingers outstretch so it was her bare palm against Elsa's gloved hands. The fabric was soft. Anna never noticed that before, but it was not like she was all too familiar with touching Elsa's gloves. Anna lifted her eyes to study her sister's face. Elsa brought her gaze up as well; there was no fear or hesitance in them rather they held a soft glow of curiosity. Seeing no protest from her sister, Anna interlocked their fingers and grasped the fabric. She lifted the glove and let it fall to the ground while Elsa's hand remained suspended in the air. Anna's hand met with Elsa's again, feeling their familiar chilly touch.

Crystallized sapphire rivaled pools of warm turquoise as they gazed at each other.

"I can't tell you not to wear them, for that's not my place. I can only say I prefer you don't wear them."

"What happens when you're angry with me, and I can't control it?" Elsa questioned.

"Despite if I am upset with you, always remember that I love you. I may act like the most annoying and biggest brat in all of Arendelle, but-"

"You forgot blunt, bullheaded, oblivious-"

"But," Anna interrupted, suppressing a fit of laughter. "always remember I love you, and love always thaws."

"It is the warmest feeling." Elsa agreed.

"And I feel the warmest when I'm with you."

* * *

**A/N:** _I apologize about the wait. I finished this chapter yesterday, but my connection with FF wasn't working. I couldn't reply to any reviews because of it, but I wanted to say that I really appreciate all your feedback. You guys are awesome._


	8. Like Snowflakes

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Frozen_

* * *

The Contract

Like Snowflakes

"I don't understand."

"You have to cut this piece off after you fold it."

"This one?"

"No! Ah, too late. I guess it'll just have to do without a center."

Elsa huffed. "Okay, now what do I do?"

"Cut out any design you want, and hopefully it will look like this." Anna unfolded the paper to reveal an intricately cut snowflake with six pointed tips, detailed with swoops and curves like any real snowflake would have. Elsa wondered how it were possible to make paper resemble something so close to the original, but the creative mind was never her strong suit. She took to snipping at her own folded piece in hand before opening it and seeing what resembled a box with diamonds cut out of it.

"Oh," Anna winced slightly, seeing her sister's creation.

Elsa cast the paper to the stack of failed attempts, or rather her own attempts. Anna had not butchered a single snowflake. They always came out perfect under her cuts.

"I don't think I can do this." Elsa said, placing her elbow on the table and her head in her hand.

Breaking from her optimistic ways, Anna sat back in her chair without attempting to coax Elsa on. She already tried teaching her, but by now, it seemed rather pointless to continue instructing after watching the heap of failed attempts only grow.

Anna pressed her lips into a hard line, causing Elsa to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" Elsa asked.

Anna could not suppress it any longer, and let the smirk come to her lips.

"Face it," Anna began smugly, "I'm a better snowflake maker than you."

Both Elsa's eyebrows rose now. "Oh, really?"

A light flurry of snow began falling in the room. It was the appropriate sense of magical, for not a cloud lingered above them rather the flakes appeared out of thin air.

"Yes, really." Anna stuck her tongue out at Elsa just as a snowflake landed on it. She went crossed-eyed to observe it melt on her tongue before smiling triumphantly like she had just proven a point. Anna's vision went black then and her skull felt drastically cooler. She reeled back, hastily wiping the snow away from her eyes. Once she could see again, she noted how Elsa placed a hand over her mouth, covering the fit of laughter that caused her shoulders to shake.

"Why I oughta," Anna began balling up the snow, collecting it from her head and shoulders. She just about launched it in Elsa's direction, until Kai intervened.

"Queen Elsa," he approached, but remained in the most unimpressed matter as if snow falling from the ceiling did not phase him, which it probably didn't. "Judge Percy asked me to inform you of several court cases that arose this morning which seek your approval or disapproval."

"Does it involve theft in a degree higher than pickpocketing?"

"No."

"Has anyone been assaulted?"

"No."

"Does it involve murder?"

"No."

"Please inform Judge Percy that he does not need my appearance for the sentence of these crimes, and the Queen trusts his judgment fully." Elsa stated.

"Right, your Majesty. I'll send for that message to be delivered." Kai nodded to a guard waiting in the doorway. He saluted and exited while another group of people walked into the room. Anna looked at them puzzled until she realized it was Arendelle's royal band. They stopped suddenly, looking very unsure because of the atmosphere of the room. Perhaps they were not well accustomed to snowfall in the Great Hall like Kai.

Elsa stood, calling back her magic. All the flurries in the room gravitated to her being then, even the ball in Anna's hand and the snow off her frame, gathered into a glowing blue mass between her palms. When the glow faded, a simple white orb rested in her hand. Elsa looked up and smiled towards the band.

"Please, continue with your practice."

The band members shuffled towards their inlet in the room, still looking uneasy, but that was to be expected. Not that the people of Arendelle necessarily feared Elsa for her powers, but even a temporary eternal winter could leave a few feeling jittery in her presence. Anna, distracted by the entrance of the band, failed to notice Elsa raise her hand and also did not register the white ball flying at her. She gasped, feeling the snowball contact the right side of her collar and land on exposed skin.

"Cold, cold, cold. Elsa!" she hissed.

The young woman under Anna's glare hardly seemed like a queen with the childlike smirk gracing her features. There was a glow in her sapphire eyes that danced with such mirth, a sight which Anna was not familiar with and caused her glare to lessen. It was contagious! Anna realized she was smiling and laughing. Elsa and even Kai began chuckling with the girl, and suddenly it was like they were young once again.

Anna darted her hand towards the stack of paper on the table, crumpling one sheet and tossing it at her sister. Elsa let it hit her, but raised her hands to shield from the sudden onslaught of crumpled sheets targeted for her; Anna had plenty of ammunition of course, but so did Elsa. The older girl swirled her hands close together as a snowball formed. She didn't have to hold it, rather pushed her hands towards Anna and her magic willed it to shoot through the air. Their banter continued, regardless of those watching. The jitters that possessed the band when they entered the room melted, and even a few of the guards standing near the edge of the room smirked.

Anna threw paper balls with haste towards Elsa, yet the older girl swiftly evaded them with unknown grace. Elsa lunged forward then, ducking down to avoid two paper balls, and shot out her hands as a snowball beelined for her sister. It hit Anna in the temple, catching the girl off-guard and caused her to lose her balance. She was lying on the floor when Elsa stood abruptly.

"Anna?" Elsa rushed over to her sister, her hand outstretched.

Elsa reached her and sighed with relief when she noticed how Anna's shoulders shook uncontrollably with laughter; however, Elsa's eyes widened when Anna leapt up to grab her hand, dragging her sister down so she was on the floor as well. Both girls were on the ground then, rolling in fits of hysteria. It was only after the band finished watching them and began their practice that Anna noticed she was crying.

Her breathing slowed as she tried to calm herself. Anna looked to the ceiling, smiling as she felt the aching in her abdomen. Her head rolled to the side as her gaze found Elsa. The blonde held her stomach and looked down right jubilant. Anna could not look away, realizing that the Elsa in front of her looked familiar and not, all at the same time. There was a nostalgic nagging that Anna could not quite grasp; perhaps a surfacing of tampered memories trying to make themselves known. Every attempt Anna made to reach these memories ended without success. They evaded her present mind like a snowflake in a spring breeze. Though, rather than upsetting Anna, she felt indifferent.

Her lonely childhood suddenly did not matter anymore because of this moment. Because of all the moments like this when it was just herself and Elsa, being themselves, being sisters. Anna abandoned her bruised and lonesome childhood years, abandoned the longing to change her past, and instead felt very content with it. In fact, she suddenly felt grateful for her childhood because all of it made this moment so valuable.

This moment trumped everything.

"You are," Anna said almost breathless, "the best sister anyone could ever ask for."

Elsa bit her lip while her gaze searched Anna's eyes.

"I think that snowball did more damage than you are letting on."

"Seriously!" Anna urged on as she sat up.

Elsa rolled her eyes as she sat up too. "You're a pretty phenomenal sister as well."

"And don't you forget it."

Elsa almost rolled her eyes a second time, but she noticed her sister was focused on the music in the room. Anna's head bopped to the beat of the tuba player, and she stood with her hand open for Elsa to grab it.

"Dance with me," Anna demanded.

"I don't dance."

"As your closest sister in royalty, it's only fitting I offer you a dance, my Queen." Anna's impression was far from matching the Duke of Weselton's, but the attempt was appreciated.

Elsa cast her eyes away like a child under a parent's stern gaze.

"I can't dance. I don't know how." She admitted quietly.

"Sure you do. I mean, I can teach you."

Elsa lifted her head and took Anna's hand with uncertainty. The piece the band played was upbeat and resembled the music at the party for the coronation. They swayed through the room, pausing every now and then so Anna could explain the move to her sister.

"More hip!"

"I don't have hips."

"Oh, Elsa. That's a venomous lie."

The beat gradually changed as the band moved to practice their slower pieces. Anna removed her hands from her own hips and lifted them so Elsa would take them. The older girl did so and even allowed Anna to twirl her.

"There, now you're getting it." Anna encouraged.

The music died down, and the band sat back, content with their run through before the ball. Anna continued to sway with her sister, not even acknowledging the absence of sound in the room.

Kai watched them with a pleasant smile on his face. Gerda walked up behind him and rested a hand on his arm.

"They both make wonderful snowflakes, don't you think? Beautiful yet unique in their own special way." Gerda gazed happily at the sisters.

Kai rested his hand on top of Gerda's, nodding with the utmost agreement.

They truly did make beautiful snowflakes.

* * *

**A/N:** _So I wrote this chapter mainly for my own musings. Firstly, did anyone else notice Elsa suddenly had hips while singing 'Let It Go'? Not that it bothered me, but I can no longer keep a straight face while watching that scene, and I just had to address this some how._

_And secondly, this story will be coming to a close soon within several-ish chapters. Don't worry though. There's plenty of good-natured fluffiness left with one more causal twist. _

_And finally, I would like to say how much I truly appreciate all the feedback I receive from you guys. You are all snowflakes._


	9. Limits

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Frozen_

* * *

The Contract

Limits

"Do you plan on attending the ball?"

"When is it?"

"Christmas Eve."

Felix shrugged indifferently, jostling the vast canvas wedged under his arm. He hoisted it up again before meeting Anna's steady gaze.

"Is that a no?"

"I didn't plan on attending."

"Oh, but you should. There will be chocolate and ice cream, and other wonderful foods. Girls in fetching gowns will also be there." Anna's eyebrows bounced on her forehead.

"Alas, it seems I don't have anything fetching, myself, to wear." He admitted.

"Surely you could borrow something?"

"I'm afraid not."

Felix pushed through the large doors to the library. Elsa seemed caught up in her thoughts, pacing back and forth and stopped when Felix strode past her to set up his art easel and canvas. Anna, who carried his sack of supplies, set it down beside him and looked to her sister. Elsa stood with her hands linked together held near her waist. Her hair was tied back in a tight bun and her dress was, well, plain. She did not don the sheer, ice gown with the slit. She did not let her hair fall back with a messy yet poised braid. Anna scrunched her face upon the sight.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

Elsa looked to the younger girl, unsure how to answer.

"I am waiting for the portrait painter to finish his preparations."

"No, I mean," Anna paused to walk over to her. "Your hair, your dress, this isn't you." Anna's hands rose to untangle Elsa's hair from the bun, but the Queen rose her hands in defense.

"Anna, don't." Elsa's voice wasn't firm, yet her younger sister pulled back anyway and rested her hands on her hips.

"Elsa, please. This painting will be hanging in the portrait room for years to come. If I am going to talk to your painting, it needs to be you; not whatever it is you're trying to pull off now."

"This is me. Furthermore, this portrait shall embody myself as the respectful Queen of Arendelle, not..."

"...Not?

"I don't know. A Snow Queen, perhaps?"

Anna made a noise that resembled a scoff.

"What?" Elsa questioned.

"I mean, Elsa, don't take this the wrong way, but you kind of are the Snow Queen. Not that you're only just a Snow Queen. I mean you're also Arendelle's Queen. Oh, don't look at me like that! You have ice powers! You built a castle, entirely made of ice. You typically wear a dress even made of ice, so-,"

"So I'm the Ice Queen?"

"No! Yes. I mean–What I'm trying to say is-"

"It would be a genuine embodiment of yourself, your Majesty."

Both Elsa and Anna looked over to Felix, who had stopped setting up to interject his opinion. A brief silence sifted through the room, and he knelt back down to pull out another easel from the bag. Anna watched him for a moment before turning to her sister.

"Exactly," Anna agreed. She noted the red glow on Elsa's cheeks, but didn't mention it; instead she smirked impishly. "I mean who knows you better than you besides a total stranger and your younger sister?"

"Quite the steadfast logic there." Elsa commented.

"Oh, come on! Elsa, you look gorgeous with your regular appearance, not that you're not gorgeous now. I mean you look good, great even, all the time."

"All the time? Really?"

"Really, really."

Elsa internally debated for a moment before sighing.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Anna squealed and moved her hands to untangle Elsa's bun once again, but her sister stepped back.

"I can manage." Elsa spoke while lifting her arms to the back of her head. Her braid swung down as she ran her hands through her platinum, blonde locks, causing a few strands to defiantly stray up in chaotically tamed fashion. Anna smiled, seeing more of the girl she had come to know over the past year. Elsa started to walk over to the chair deemed for her to sit on during the painting, but Anna stopped her.

"Hold it! The dress," she persisted.

Elsa scowled slightly before cascading her hand down her body and bringing it back up in the same, gliding movement. A spectral white illuminated the bottom of her gown before diffusing like a virulent channel of ink against a blank canvas. Every stitch and fiber radiated with an enthralling brilliance before fading into the sheer, icy gown.

"Better?"

"Better," Anna affirmed.

"Better," Felix chimed in, causing both girls to look at him once more. He was standing behind the ready canvas, wooden pallete in one hand and brush in the other. There was a mirror in front of his canvas which was held up by the second easel.

"What is that for?" Elsa asked suddenly.

"I believe the individual being captured should understand the position in which they are being replicated." Felix answered.

"Is it truly necessary?"

"I insist it is."

A look of uncertainty crossed Elsa's features, but Anna reassured her that it would be okay. The Queen reluctantly sat down in the chair and awaited for Felix to begin. She seemed stiff, hands folded in her lap, and shoulders rigid.

"Your Majesty, just relax," he said.

Elsa looked at her reflection, seeing the uneasiness in her eyes. She exhaled, letting her shoulders droop, but froze again when she noticed Anna walking towards the door. Elsa rounded in the chair.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Elsa questioned.

"Oh, you'll be alright." Anna reassured. "Besides I have errands to run."

"Errands?" Elsa's tone was in disbelief. "Like what?"

And, as if staged by the mischievous Princess herself, Kai walked in the room to inform Anna that the royal hairdresser was ready to see her.

Anna turned, smiling at Elsa. "Like getting my haircut."

"Anna,"

"I'll be back, Elsa. I promise." And with that, she and Kai left. The door closed with a click that seemed to resound throughout the room. Elsa slowly turned her attention back to the man behind the canvas and exhaled once more. Her breathing was uneven as she looked forward towards him and the mirror. What was she to say? What was she suppose to do? Should she sit with her hands in her lap? Was her head angled correctly or was there a tilt? And what was the purpose of the mirror?

Oh, the audacity of this man. Shouldn't he at least say something so Elsa knew she was sitting properly?

"Felix," the man said suddenly.

Elsa blinked, emerging from her chaotic thoughts and looked towards him.

"Pardon?"

"You called me the portrait painter earlier, and I believe that title still belongs to my grandfather. Please, call me Felix." He smiled

"Right," she responded after a moment. "Please, call me Elsa."

"Right, your Majesty."

There was something in his gaze that held Elsa at a loss for words, but even his smoldering, brown eyes were not enough of a distraction from the mirror in front of her. And Felix was not aware that the individual he was replicating on the canvas was blind to her own reflection.

`*~.~*`

Anna flitted down the hall with Gerda at her side. Her auburn hair fell past her shoulders in wavy locks despite just getting a few inches cut. She had not given the hairdresser time to braid her hair, for she desired to see how far Felix had come on the painting.

"You would just like these measurements sent in?" Gerda questioned.

"Yes, I'll take care of any expenses. Don't mention it to Elsa though, okay? It's going to be a surprise."

Gerda smiled up at her and gave a reassuring nod before walking in the opposite direction. Anna pushed through the doors and paused, seeing Elsa sitting poised and regal, yet there was an odd sheet of ice in front of her. Or was that the mirror? Anna cocked her head to the side, realizing there was a layer of frost that covered her reflection. Elsa shifted her head slightly, noting Anna's presence. The frost dissipated from the mirror before Anna could dwell on it for too long. Through the reflection, Elsa glanced at her sister nervously as if she had been caught doing something wrong.

Felix made a 'tsk' sound before mumbling, "You moved your head again."

Elsa brought her attention back to the painter.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Perhaps we should take a break?" He set the pallet and brush down without waiting for a response. "I'll return after lunch, your Majesty." Felix walked towards Anna, bowed his head, and exited the room.

"He's charming," Anna noted.

"I told him to call me Elsa."

"He's just being chivalrous." Anna said while walking behind the canvas. She had been waiting to sneak a peek at his work all day, and Felix surely did not disappoint. Anna's eyes grew wide as she stared. "Woah, Elsa you have to see yourself."

"I'm fine," she answered coolly.

Anna raised her eyes and walked over to her sister.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Elsa answered.

"Don't lie when there's truth to be said." Anna chastised.

"There is nothing to be said." Elsa countered.

Anna sighed and moved to stand behind Elsa, so they both could see each other in the mirror.

"You've always been a terrible liar." Anna mentioned while resting her head on top of Elsa's and wrapping her arms around the girl to embrace her. Elsa felt cold; she always felt cold, yet it was a cold Anna had grown to enjoy. "For someone who tries to conceal everything, I mean."

Elsa didn't say anything, instead stared at Anna through the mirror, her lips pressed into a hard line.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Elsa,"

"Anna,"

Anna sighed again and let go of her sister. Her head shook as she stepped away. "Fine, don't talk to me. I'm used to it."

Anna walked to the sofa in front of the fireplace and flung herself across it. She crossed her arms and leaned her head back to gaze at the ceiling. Sure, Elsa could comfort her anytime, but whenever Anna tried to return the service, there was always that door she had to get past. Whether the door was tangible or simply metaphorical, Anna came to realize that it would always be an obstacle which required her to make countless attempts at opening it.

Anna found it beyond frustrating though to routinely see the door locked. She recalled Kristoff's wise words of finding a different way, but Anna was currently at a loss.

Elsa was being cryptic and stubborn

And to be frank, Anna did not have it in her to coax Elsa into confessing her feelings at the moment. Because sometimes Anna just felt tired, and convincing Elsa to do anything felt like an old and tiresome routine. She loved her sister and she would do anything for her, but trying to get past the same, locked door brought up some suppressed reluctance on Anna's part.

Anna glared at the ceiling, but it lessened when Elsa's face popped into view above her.

"Sorry," her older sister apologized. "Old habits die hard. May I braid your hair?"

Anna thought about saying no. She wanted to be just as defiant as Elsa, but Anna knew deep down she just didn't have it in her.

"Yeah," Anna sighed as she slid off the couch and let Elsa sit behind her. She felt her sister's cool fingers massage her scalp, scratching just the right spots. Anna leaned back and closed her eyes, melting against Elsa's legs to get comfortable.

There was few things in the world Anna would do anything for. The list includes: chocolate, her sister, and head scratches. Like a greedy cat, Anna sought head scratches a lot when she was a child, mainly from her mother; however, Elsa's hands massaging her scalp felt like an eternal bliss.

Hearing Anna start to hum, Elsa let out a quiet giggle.

"Don't fool yourself into thinking that you have distracted me." Anna purred.

Elsa giggled again then parted her sister's hair, braiding the left side first and then the right. She recalled fond memories of when they were both younger, sitting on either of their beds, Elsa's hands threading through Anna's hair. She didn't voice these memories; she had a feeling that Anna wouldn't remember them anyway.

As Elsa finished the last braid, she lightly tapped her sister's head, letting her know she was done. Anna stood, looked in the mirror behind them, and twirled in a circle.

"There, now I'm perfect!" Anna quoted Olaf, but it only drew a small smile to Elsa's lips. She grabbed her sister's hands, pulling her off the couch so Elsa was standing next to her.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong yet?" Anna asked.

"Nothing is wro-," Elsa began, but paused when she noticed her sister's exasperated face. Then the older girl's forehead wrinkled as she calculated her words. "Anna, do you know how beautiful you are?"

"Wait, what?" Anna blinked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Elsa stepped away and pushed a blonde strand behind her ear. "It's just you're you and I'm me and..."

Anna only furrowed her brow. It was a rare occurrence that Elsa was ever at a loss for words.

"I'm not following." Anna said

Elsa cast her gaze to the mirror then, staring at her reflection with what resembled slight contempt.

"I just look at you and marvel at how beautiful you are, Anna. Then I see my own reflection and just wonder how anyone could ever confuse us as sisters." Elsa paused, letting out a shaky breath. "My hair is untamed; there's always wispy strands falling out of my braid. I have the most angular body like I'm compelled with an illness. Not to mention I'm as pale as snow. I will admit I bear a small resemblance to our mother, but there's such a stark contrast with my other features. Just look at my hair! It's nearly white. I don't really look like our parents. I don't look like you. I'm just," Elsa gazed at her reflection for the longest time before finally saying, "different."

At first, Anna was speechless. She never heard Elsa speak in such a manner. She never knew that Elsa held such a capacity for self-loathing. Anna was even a little starstruck, for she always looked up to her sister as the epitome of perfection. Elsa was jealous of her? Sifting through her sister's words was like identifying one snowflake from another in a blizzard. It was impossible. Unfathomable.

"Then you maintain the ability to freely speak with whomever, without the slightest hint of fear. And it's not that you believe you're better than anyone by being royalty, but you are genuinely intrigued by other people. I just wish I could have half of your charisma. All of the people of Arendelle love you while they just fear me. That's why I think you would make a remarkable queen. You've already captured the hearts of the people by being who you are-,"

And a thought dawned on Anna: Elsa had an erroneous and rather fragmented view of herself. Like her powers, her sister had come to loath her own appearance.

"Elsa, please tell me you don't associate how you look with your magic, do you?" Anna asked suddenly.

The older girl stopped in mid-sentence and turned away.

"The correlation between my appearance and my powers is uncanny. You can't argue that."

"But I can argue everything else. My gosh, Elsa, please do not hate how you look because of your powers. It's just– I mean that doesn't even make sense."

"Doesn't it? I don't even look like I belong in the same family as you, Anna. I'm different."

"So what if you are different?" Anna nearly shrieked, throwing her arms in the air. "There's nothing wrong with being different. Kristoff's different. I'm different!"

Elsa scoffed and cast her eyes to the ceiling. "Please, Anna. You and Kristoff are completely ordinary."

"Just because we don't have the power to command ice and snow doesn't mean we are completely ordinary." Anna declared in such a tone it caused Elsa to look up. "I talk to paintings on occasions and sometimes I can't even get through a sentences properly. Kristoff can barely manage even one sentence with other people. We all have our flaws that make us different and there's nothing wrong with that. It's great to be different otherwise this world would be a very colorless place."

"Anna, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I don't think you understand."

The younger girl let out an exasperated sigh. Advice giving was not her forte, and Elsa wasn't making it any easier on her.

"You're right I don't understand– I mean, I don't understand where this is even coming from." Anna said. "This self-conscious behavior is very unlike you, Elsa. And it's just suddenly occurring with no explanation. You've had your portrait done before without any of these insecurities popping up. The only difference is Felix is here instead of his grandfather and...,"

Anna paused, mulling over her words after they had flown out of her mouth. She gasped then and looked up to see Elsa's reddening face.

"That's what this is about?" Anna asked with renewed enthusiasm. "You're identifying all of these differences now because of a boy? Oh, Elsa, you had me worried that something was actually wrong."

Blush rushed to Elsa's face, causing her cheeks to ache while she glared at Anna. Ice crept along the floor near her feet, and Anna had to gingerly step over it as it began to spread throughout the room.

"You know, your powers are kinda like how a dog wags his tail." Anna drawled. "You can always tell what mood you're in by how you release your magic."

"Anna, please."

"This is your first interaction with a guy, isn't it?" Anna persisted.

"No! Anna, this doesn't even-,"

"You don't allow just anyone to call you Elsa. Guess that makes Felix special, right?" Anna winked.

Elsa hung her head, unable to meet her sister's gaze any longer. She felt utterly foolish for being outed by the younger girl.

Elsa felt her body shift back as Anna pushed her towards the couch again. The younger girl then knelt down so she was eye-level with her.

"Hey," Anna's voice was soft. "I'm done teasing for now, promise." She held up her pinky finger briefly, but continued on without waiting for a response. "There's nothing wrong with being nervous about a guy. And I would venture to say he likes you as well."

"Really?" Elsa blurted. "What makes you say that?"

"Why he volunteered to paint this portrait. He wouldn't and still won't accept any form of payment."

"How did I not know about this?

"He asked the head of the royal affairs to not mention anything to the Queen."

"He asked you that?"

Elsa declared her sister head of royal affairs shortly after the trade agreement with King Claudio Aldelmira.

Anna only winked.

Elsa still looked thoroughly embarrassed. Her eyes remained averted as she twisted the icy fabric of her dress in her hands. The younger girl sat beside her sister and nudged her in the shoulder.

"You know, you could just invite him to the ball."

"No, I can't. I don't know how."

"Sure you can. I know you can."

Anna stuck her tongue out when Elsa glared at her. The cheeky princess had an uncanny habit of quoting previous conversations between them.

"Anna, you have full faith in me all the time." Elsa sighed.

"I don't necessarily see how that's a bad thing," Anna pointed out. "And it's also not true. My beliefs are askew before dawn, so I don't believe you can get me out of bed before sunrise."

Elsa squared her shoulders now, turning to fully address Anna with the blunt of her scowl.

"Too soon?" Anna grinned nervously. "It was a joke! Look, you wanna know the worst thing that can happen? An avalanche buries the kingdom, but before you can remove it with your magic, it melts and Arendelle is submerged underwater. We are then taken over by sea people, captured and forced to live out the rest of our days in their dungeons."

"You've been reading about Atlantis again, haven't you?

Anna shushed her. "That's irrelevant. What I am trying to say is the worst thing that could happen is far less tragic than what you can imagine. Don't let fear limit you, Elsa."

Elsa studied her sister for the longest time before she burst out in a fit of laughter. The Queen had to cover her mouth to subdue her hysteria.

"Oh, sure. Now you laugh when I'm trying to be serious." Anna looked unamused.

"Sorry, it's just kind of ironic. I've let fear really limit me my entire life, haven't I? Never mind, I see I am the only one finding that statement amusing." Elsa easily got her breathing under control before resting her hand on Anna's. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, except I feel like I'm doing a really poor job on giving advice."

Anna interlocked their fingers, leaning her head on her sister's shoulder. They were content with simply sitting together on the couch.

"You don't really hate how you look, right?" Anna mumbled the question.

Elsa shook her head, causing the younger girl to sit upright once again.

"Good, because I think you are simply beautiful." And with that, Anna kissed her sister on the cheek and stood. Caught up with their conversation, Anna had forgotten entirely about the frozen floor beneath her. She nearly lost her footing, but Elsa also stood to catch her.

THUMP!

Both girls looked to the now open door of the room, seeing Felix lounging on his back and staring up at the ceiling. Elsa gasped and defrosted the room without so much as lifting a finger. An idea dawned on Anna as she looked from her sister to the man on the ground. She spun around Elsa, forcibly shoving her towards Felix who still looked towards the ceiling.

Elsa stumbled towards him, but caught herself before she nearly toppled on the man. No words left the Queen's mouth as they made eye-contact, but she offered him her hand. Felix smiled up at her and took the offer.

Anna threw a triumphant fist in the air, barely containing her squeals.

A snowball pelted her in the back of the head then and she gasped, feeling the cold stuff melt against her exposed skin. Anna didn't have to look down to know she was on thin ice, and she also didn't have to turn around to know that being blindsided by a magic snowball was Elsa's way of saying thanks.


	10. Fulfillment of the Beat

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Frozen_

**A/N:**_ Well this past week of classes was a doozy. I was overwhelmed and really didn't get to finishing this chapter until today. Because I will be embarking on a new semester of classes, this will be the last installment for the contract. I hope to write more stories in the future, but as of now I'm booked with reality._

_So a huge thanks to those who stuck with me. You're all snowflakes!_

* * *

The Contract

Fulfillment of the Beat

In the splendor of the holidays, Arendelle's open gates became flooded by townspeople. Gift exchanges took place between friends and family as merriment wafted through the air. In the courtyard stood dozens of families, mainly those with children who passed time by skating on the ice crafted by the Queen herself, while their parents enjoyed the festivities of the evening. More respectful figures, donning fashionable gowns and dashing suits, made their way to the ballroom where garland and other ornaments hung from the walls.

The band played their festive tunes, driven by the command of the tuba. Crowds laughed while couples danced. Older crows exchanged stories of adventures at sea while wives swapped tales of their supposed lavish love lives. Glasses were filled with wine and other intoxicating drinks as servants carried trays of finely prepared foods. It was quite the party.

Anna stared simply in awe. Since the thawing of the eternal winter, months passed without any formal celebrations. Partly for the bad feelings it strung up and for the reason that there was nothing really to celebrate. The Christmas Eve ball was very much so the revival of parties in the castle, and Anna felt simply electric with the buzz that was in the air.

"You're staring again."

She looked up to the man standing beside her. Kristoff cleaned up nicely and looked handsome in his suit despite his objections to wear it. Anna nudged him playfully, noticing the teasing smile he gave her.

"How can you not stare though?" Anna questioned, gazing longingly back towards the crowd.

"Uh, I don't like people?" He offered.

Anna swatted his arm. "It's just so nice to finally do something like this after so many years. Christmas was always a lonely time, but now everything feels just right."

"Everyone deserves at least one good Christmas." Kristoff said.

"Especially Elsa," Anna chimed. The girl looked across the room flooded with people, seeking out her sister. The blonde stood, chatting with a few dignitaries and look simply radiant. Anna understood that her sister desired this type of atmosphere for their holidays all those years too, and both of them were finally seeing their wish coming true.

"She looks like she's enjoying herself." Kristoff noted. "Who are you looking for?"

"Oh, no one." Anna lied as her eyes searched the room. "Shall we dance?"

"You know I can't dance."

"You mean to say, you don't dance well. But you sir, can dance because this girl taught you."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, taking her hands. "You mean to say, you don't dance well because your instructor was a very poor teacher?"

Anna only laughed and leaned into his chest as they swayed on the dance floor. The band started off with upbeat tunes, but quickly moved to slower songs. Kristoff and Anna drifted through the throngs of people for a few songs before they decided to find a table to sit at. A servant brought over a tray of drinks and Anna sipped on her glass sparingly. With drink hand, Kristoff pointed to something in the distance.

"Is that what you were trying to find?" He asked.

With his head bowed and arm extended, Felix had approached Elsa and offered her a dance. Anna held her breath, eagerly awaiting for her sister to accept, but Elsa hesitated. It was the first dance she was offered all evening by a man who was not well beyond her own age. Elsa looked down uncertainly, but then her eyes drifted up. Her searching gaze did not land on the onlookers around her, but rather she zeroed-in on Anna despite the great distance between them.

Everything around Anna froze as her sister held her gaze.

Her delicate eyebrow rose, seeking approval from her sister. A small smile came to Elsa's lips as Anna nodded, and she took Felix's hand. The two then made their way to the dance floor, sweeping everyone's attention.

Anna laughed merrily at the sight.

"What?" Kristoff asked, watching as the girl squealed and clapped her hands.

"She's dancing with a guy." Anna answered.

"And that matters because?"

"Oh, never mind. You wouldn't understand."

"Clearly," he mumbled as he took another sip of his drink. The song ended just a swiftly as it started and Elsa parted ways with the boy, returning to her throne while Felix became lost in the sea of guests.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked suddenly.

"Looks like they're done." Kristoff said.

"But they can't be. Surely they'll spend more time together this evening?"

"It doesn't look like it." Kristoff watched Felix leave the room.

"I don't understand." Anna admitted, giving Elsa a look. The Queen felt the steady gaze and looked over. Anna pointed to the door where the boy had left, shaking her head questionably. Elsa simply shrugged her shoulders before returning her attention to the party.

"Clearly," Kristoff repeated in a teasing tone.

"But I thought she liked the guy?"

"Maybe she only liked him because you tried to set them up."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Doesn't it?"

Anna glared at Kristoff who only raised his hands in defense. "I've learned from the best, remember?"

"From the love experts?" She asked.

"Yes, the love experts." Kristoff smiled and nodded his head. "Sometimes people just go with what others think is best for them."

"But, I mean, I really thought she liked him."

"Maybe she did, but sometimes our feelings tell us that we like someone one minute and don't the next. I just think we like the idea of being noticed by someone." Kristoff explained.

Anna sat back in her chair then, mulling over his words. It reminded her of the desperation she felt the night she met Hans. She shivered, recalling how she about married a man she had no background knowledge of. It was an utterly foolish choice she found very hard to forget. She took a sip from her glass and focused on the fabric of the table.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

Anna shook her head. "No, no. I just-,"

"Princess Anna," Kai stood behind her, offering several prestigious-looking sealed envelopes. "As head of royal affairs, here are the letters sent from neighboring kingdoms in time for the holidays."

Anna thanked the servant as he handed over the mail. She opened the first and smiled.

"This is from King Aldelmira." She said.

"Who?" Kristoff asked. "And what are these?"

"Holiday greetings, I assume. He's the king I told you about, remember? The one who acted like a child?"

"Oh, what does it say?"

"In honor of the holidays, he sent Arendelle a small shipment of goods." Anna gathered as she skimmed the letter. "How sweet of him."

"Or his wife." Kristoff countered.

The girl smiled up at him before she returned her attention back to the stack of envelopes. The next had a green seal which looked vaguely familiar to Anna as she tore it open. However, as she skimmed this letter, she found it was not the holiday greeting she expected.

Kristoff looked down at Anna who took a full swig of the drink in her hand, barely choking it down.

"Slowdown, feisty pants." Kristoff warned. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Anna lied while bringing her fingers to swipe back a lock of hair. Kristoff tried to look over her shoulder at the letter, but she stood abruptly. Taking in a shaky breath, she looked down at him. "If you'll just excuse me for a moment."

Anna didn't wait for Kristoff to reply, but instead weaved through the throngs of people, clearly desiring to exit the room. He eventually lost sight of her, but did not stop staring at the spot from where he last saw her. He stood then, wondering if he should go after her, but he knew better. He would not have the first clue on where to find Anna if he went looking for her, so he made his way over to Elsa.

The Queen was still sitting on the throne when Kristoff approached.

"Elsa," he said, skipping pleasantries. "You haven't seen Anna, have you?" He knew she had left only moments ago, but he still asked regardless.

"No, I haven't . But wasn't she just with you?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, but she excused herself and ran off. I think something upset her, but I'm not sure where she would be."

Elsa stood then. "Well if Anna's upset then she wouldn't want anyone to find her."

"Where do you think she would go?"

"I have an idea."

`*~.~*`

So Elsa had lied.

She didn't have the slightest idea where Anna hid in the castle when she was upset.

While searching for her sister, she couldn't find Anna in her bedroom or the library. Elsa didn't find her in the portrait room or in the courtyard filled with people. In fact, she was not found walking in the hallways, or sitting in council chamber, or sliding down the banister, or even standing out on the balcony. Elsa couldn't find her sister any of those places.

The Queen marched back down the hallway towards Anna's room to check there once again with a small trail of frost following her. Where could Anna be? It was so unlike her to be so evasive. Typically the girl was conspicuous as snow in the summer.

The sound of a faint sniffle froze Elsa on the spot. Listening intently for the sound again, she heard the quiet sobs and followed it. It became louder and louder and suddenly Elsa was standing in front of her bedroom door. Staring at the white, wooden panel in front of her caused her to question whether the cries were really coming from behind it.

Without consideration, her hand rose to knock, but she swiftly shook her head when she realized it was her room. Elsa twisted the knob and threw the door open.

"Anna?" She called out.

The princess sat on Elsa's bed, her knees drawn to her chest as tears dampened her cheeks.

"Elsa?" Anna sniffled, blinking rapidly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Anna, this is my room. I think the better question is, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to be alone for a bit and thought this was the best place to hide." Anna's eyes widened then. "Oh, Elsa! I didn't mean it like that– I don't think your room is the place to hide or to be alone. I just thought no one would find me here."

Elsa shook her head, not because she was angry or hurt. "No, Anna. Actually, if you wanted to be alone, this is undoubtedly the best place in the castle."

A gust of wind closed the door behind Elsa as she made her way over to the bed. Ice flooded the floor underneath Elsa's feet as frost slithered along the walls. Snowflakes formed from nothing and stayed suspended in the air.

"And you're right. No one would think to look for you here except for the Queen of Isolation herself." Elsa sat beside Anna on the bed. "Sometimes you need to hide from the things that upset you in order to make yourself feel better."

Anna's eyebrows drew together, confused by her sister's actions. When did Elsa condone this type of behavior? The silence lasted a little less than a minute before Anna spoke up.

"Elsa, I don't feel any better."

The blonde clapped her hands together and all traces of ice disappeared from the room. "I was hoping you would say that. Shutting yourself away from the world, away from people who care about you, doesn't help a thing. I should know," Elsa added quietly. "Kristoff was really worried about you after you ran off and I tore through every inch of this castle looking for you."

"Sorry,"Anna whispered the apology, looking down at the covers.

"If something is ever upsetting you, you can tell me. Even if I'm the one who is upsetting you."

Anna nodded her head and looked away. "It's just... I received this letter from Hans. I should have recognized the seal of the Southern Isles, but I didn't think anything of it. He's not declaring war against Arendelle or that he was coming to steal your crown again. He just wrote...," Anna paused as tears threatened to spill over. There was a searching look in her eyes as if she saw what she wanted to say, but her mouth simply hung open in betrayal as no words escaped it.

"He wrote what, Anna?" Elsa urged on softly.

Taking a deep breath, Anna closed her eyes tightly, causing tears to fall down her cheeks.

"Hans wrote me a letter conveying his love for me, saying his actions were misguided and that he regrets it. He wrote about how foolish he was and that he was deeply sorry for everything. He goes on to say that he understands I'm upset, but then he..." Anna opened her eyes, revealing the tormented look that filled them. "He says how much he loves me and misses me and how his heart aches because we are not together."

"And Elsa, I know that none of this is true," Anna says while lifting the crumpled letter in her hands. "But I thought Hans was my first true love, and I hate myself every day for being so foolish. I hate myself for being so desperate to marry him. I hate myself for being so oblivious because all I cared about at _your_ coronation was myself. He told me that he loved me and I believed him. He convinced me to spend the rest of my life with him and I was ready. I was ready to throw away everything for a man I had just met." Anna pressed the heel of her hand to her eye, choking out another sob.

"I tried forgetting him and it nearly worked until he sent me this letter. Hans is aware he lost, but knows he can still hold one thing over me. He knows I believed in his lie. He blindsided me; he pulled the rug from under my feet. Hans knows that the battle is lost with my mind, but in my heart I had loved him and feelings don't just go away. They change. I'm not still in love with him, but I once was. Well, I mean, let me rephrase. It wasn't love! I don't know what it was, but some feelings are still there. And I just..." Anna rested her chin on her knees as a somber look came over, her voice now a whisper. "I just wish that it was different. That I hadn't wanted to marry him. That I hadn't liked him. That I hadn't almost gotten you killed. That I wasn't a fool." Anna finished, letting a tear travel down her cheek while fixating her gaze on the covers.

"Oh, Anna," Elsa raised her hand to wipe the tear, but Anna shifted her head away.

"Elsa, don't." The younger girl closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to her knees, blocking herself from Elsa's pity.

With her hand still outstretched, the Queen felt her heart crumble. Elsa tentatively placed her palm on Anna's shoulder and released a small breath, revealed that Anna didn't push it off.

"Anna," Elsa paused, not having a clue what to say. "What happened between you and Hans is in the past. Don't indulge in his game of self-loathing. He can only hurt you if you let him."

"Elsa, please." Anna raised her head, glaring through tear-stained eyes. "You have no idea. I can't simply 'let it go' like it never happened because it did. Hans lied to me-,"

"You think you're the only one who believed in his lies?" Elsa suddenly interrupted. Her hand slid from Anna's shoulder and into her lap. "You may have missed this in your noble act of heroism, but I believed in one of his lies too, Anna. Hans said I killed you by freezing your heart." Elsa's voice cracked. "So don't say I don't understand. Maybe I don't know what it's like to be truly infatuated with another man, but I do know what it's like to feel beyond foolish for believing in Hans.

"I didn't even see you running across the fjord. Just imagine my surprise when I turn around to see my beloved sister frozen solid. I'd given up hope on everything before you actually had given up your own life, for me. Your not the only royal fool, Anna." Elsa admitted.

It was a slightly haunting truth, but Elsa wouldn't have the slightest clue what to do without her sister. Even after a childhood of shutting her out, Elsa was sure she couldn't live without her. Anna was the force that kept the raging storm at bay. Anna was the sun that fought through the dense clouds. Anna was her hope. Elsa had given up on that hope because Hans told her it was gone and she believed him.

Elsa's heart felt heavy as she cleared her throat.

"And I...," Elsa said as her eyelids slid shut. "I heard Hans unsheathe his sword. I heard him approach me from behind and I could see his reflection in the ice. I just happened to close my eyes before you stepped in front of him."

Elsa let out a shaky breath and slowly opened her eyes to see Anna's outstretched hand; her sister had hesitated before touching the girl, whether that be from not wanting to startle her or the guilt from shutting out Elsa's previous consoling affections. However, Elsa surprised Anna by tilting her cheek into the warm embrace of her palm. Her own pale hand rose then to cover Anna's.

"You thought you deserved to die?"

Elsa nodded slowly. It was the only gesture she could manage. Anna felt her heart split, severed in two like an axe cleaving a block of ice.

"No. Elsa… No, no, no. Don't- Why would you even," Anna hand slid from her sister's cheek and snaked around her neck, bringing Elsa in for a very tight embrace. "Don't you ever do that again. Your life is worth so much. Please, don't ever give it up. Just, don't," Anna couldn't formulate sentences. She could barely force words through her lips, so she just stopped speaking.

"I thought I lost you." Elsa admitted against Anna's shoulder. "And then I actually did lose you."

To imagine the grief that her sister went through was too heart constricting for Anna to bear.

"I'm sorry," Anna cried softly. She wasn't sure for exactly what, but she felt it needed to be said.

"I'm sorry too. For everything." Elsa replied through her sobs. Anna could feel her sister shaking in her arms; she could feel the tears on her shoulder. Anna felt the sting in her eyes, but tears never sprouted. She figured that she had done enough crying for the evening, so she just held her sister. It took Anna a few moments, but she exhaled she realized she could see her breath. She looked beyond her sister's braid to see the suspended snowflakes appear once again, this time not for show.

"I love you, Elsa."

Anna watched as some of the flakes dissipated. The room didn't have to return to its natural state, but Anna just wanted to let her sister know she was there for her.

"I love you," Anna repeated softly. "I won't let you feel that way ever again. I'm here for you, and I will always be here for you."

"I love you too." Elsa pulled away with a conflicted look swimming in her eyes. "In a very painful and drawn out fashion, Hans actually brought us together. And I hate to admit it, but without him, we'd probably both be dead."

Anna hated to admit it as well, but Hans left traces in all aspects of their lives. He saved Elsa from the piercing arrow of the Weselton goon. He even fought to keep the Queen alive while descending the mountain, even with that grace soon expiring once he found out Elsa could not thaw the winter. It didn't help that Anna came running to him on her death bed, further confirming his hopes that the kingdom would be his after the deaths of the royal sisters.

Yes, Hans was many things.

He was a lover, a savior, a traitor, and most of all a manipulator; he was also misguided.

A thought Anna turned over and over in her head was what drove Hans to do such things? Perhaps he and Anna weren't so different. Hans was desperate for love and sought attention from his older brothers, but he channeled his emotions towards more greedy and dubious actions.

"Can I just say something... Crazy?" Anna debated whether or not to use the 'c' word, but what she was thinking seemed truly crazy.

Elsa nodded.

"As much as I despise him, and I really, really don't like him, but I kinda find myself feeling sorry for the guy."

"You what?!" Elsa looked at her incredulously.

"Hang on! The night of the coronation, he told me how a few of his brothers ignored him." Anna backpedaled. "As in they pretended he didn't exist. I can't help but relate in a way." She added sheepishly. "I mean we were both desperate for attention, but I think Hans wanted their attention. He wanted to impress his older bothers, but his actions were simply misguided."

"How is it you're able to see the good in every bad person?"

"That's just it. I don't think he's a bad person. You aren't a bad person either, Elsa." Anna addressed, seeing the distraught building behind those sapphire eyes. "I don't think there are bad people, but just those who make bad choices because of a void in their life."

"So then what sets you apart from Hans?"

"I think it was the number of those he desired to impress; his brothers I mean. The sheer quantity could never beat quality."

"What does that mean?" Elsa asked, wrinkling her forehead.

"Hans will never know the sacrifice of fighting for someone like you."

The room rose to its natural temperature, yet Elsa sighed.

"We shouldn't let our ideas of that man spoil this night. Anna, I want to give you something."

Anna blinked. "Uh, okay?"

So much for trying to be sentimental.

Anna cocked her head as Elsa rose to grab something off the mantle of the fireplace. She returned to the bed, lounging against the headboard and motioned for Anna to lay next to her. In her delicate fingers was a neatly wrapped present which she handed to Anna. Propping her head in her hand, Elsa turned to her side so she could watch her sister open it.

There was a buzz running through Anna's body, and she could feel her heart just dance with joy. This was the first present in thirteen years Anna received from her sister face-to-face. It wasn't through their parents or servants, Elsa actually gave her something tangible and she was less than an inch away.

"Are you going to open it?"

"Uh, yes. I'm just..." Anna didn't finish as she carefully began peeling the paper back. A small wooden box was revealed and the girl gingerly lifted the lid back to see what was inside. It was clear and circular as Anna carefully took it out of its confines, mindful not to bump it against the wood. The globe was cool to the touch and looked unearthly with its pure white base; hues of blue and purple mingled along the base's exterior, and it took Anna a few orbits of turning it in her hands to realize it was a snow-globe. However, much to Anna's confusion, she also noticed nothing was inside of the glass except for a few snowflakes littering the bottom of it.

"You made this?" Anna asked, for no ordinary hand could craft something so beautiful.

Elsa nodded her head.

An immediate affection arose within Anna as she continued to stare at the object in her hands. Because it was made by Elsa, of course she would love it, even though nothing but a few snowflakes sat inside of t.

"Well?" Elsa asked expectantly.

"Well...?" Anna panicked. Did her face not convey that she was pleased with Elsa's gift?

"Are you going to shake it or just let it sit there?"

"Uh,"

Anna shook the globe as her eyes slid from her sister's face back to the gift in her hands. More flurries than Anna accounted for swirled through the glass ball as a blue glow illuminated from within it. A picture arose within the snow-globe, but Anna realized it wasn't a picture for it started moving. Anna had never seen anything like it. Two small figures played in what looked to be the massive room. She recognized it immediately as the Great Hall and then she saw it. It was her and Elsa as kids! They were playing in the Great Hall together! There was snow! And smiles! And laughs! And they were together!

Anna exhaled and gazed in awe at the sight. She shook it again and the scene changed. This time the two girls were in their bedroom playing with dolls. Anna could see Elsa's bed in the background from when they shared living quarters.

"You made this?" Anna repeated in disbelief.

Elsa nodded again, letting a small smile grace her features.

"But how?" Anna was still in disbelief.

"I went to see the elder troll and by combing our magic, we were able to make this."

"But I thought my memories were erased?"

"They were," Elsa confirmed. "But those aren't your memories."

Anna gasped. "But how? Elsa why would you-,"

"I know we couldn't share our childhood together, but I thought we could at least share in the nostalgia." Elsa answered.

"But Elsa, your memories..."

"Not all of my memories are within that snow-globe. I have many to reflect on," Elsa reassured.

"Elsa this is... I don't know what to say."

"Oh, sure you do." Elsa grinned before she tapped the glass with her finger and another image appeared. Little Anna clamored on top of Elsa's bed and jumped on top of her sister.

_"Elsa, Elsa!"_ Little Anna tried to rouse her sister. A mock glare filled Elsa's eyes as they slid open, but a smirk betrayed her features.

_"Yes, Anna?"_ She grumbled.

_"Do you wanna build a snooooowman?"_

The younger Elsa only smiled as she let her sister drag her out of bed.

The image became blurry as Anna realized she was crying, not because she was sad. Quite the contrary. Anna was undeniably overjoyed.

Anna threw one arm around her sister and brought her down into a hug. Elsa's head landed on Anna's chest as she giggled, letting her arm fall across sister's stomach to return the embrace.

"I love you." Anna said.

"I love you too."

And there they stayed, escaping from the party and escaping from Hans. The night was a simple detour from reality, but neither could be happier. Anna's gaze was fixated on the snow-globe in her hands while Elsa, still under her arm, looked to glass ball as well. She didn't need to look up to see her sister's reaction. Elsa simply had to lay her ear next to Anna's chest. Elsa would even be satisfied if Anna didn't have a gift for her in return, for Elsa found nothing more fulfilling than listening to the beat of a gratified heart.


End file.
